Light and Dark
by applepie1989
Summary: <html><head></head>Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville, a third rate noble and an illusive powerful Duke, are friends, or at least that is what Jack believed. But when a foreign nobleman took an interest in Jack, a dark emotion swelled in Glen and a tragic play took place.</html>
1. The Noble outside of Sabire

**Synopsis: **Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville, a third rate noble and an illusive powerful Duke, are friends, or at least that is what Jack believed. But when a foreign nobleman took an interest in Jack, a dark emotion swelled in Glen and a tragic play took place. ..

_**A/N**: I adore these two characters, Jack Vessalius and Glenn Baskerville and this idea has been nagging in my mind for a while. I literally spent the entire day today just writing this chapter. *laugh* It's my first writing of Pandora hearts and writing in general for a while. But I do hope the characters are not OOC. Enough said, I hope you enjoy this._

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Pandora Hearts_ because if I did I will have known everything and cry in happiness and sadness. T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Light and Dark<strong>

A Pandora Hearts fan-fiction

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- The Noble outside of Sabire<p>

* * *

><p>"Isn't that Jack Vessalius?"<p>

"It's just like the rumors say, he's so beautiful…"

"Golden spun hair, jade green eyes… a face that rivals even the most beautiful lady in Sabire… but alas he's the third child of a low noble family…"

"It will be nice for a fling with him. But if he's is one of the dukes, I will have…"

Giggles filled the air as soft music from the orchestra resonated in all areas of the hall in the Reinworth's mansion.

The female noblewomen who were gushing at the golden man, did not noticing a long dark cloak sweeping past them in the shadows from behind. He paused to look at the said man who was busy talking animatedly with a decidedly annoyed Duke Nightray. His dull violet eyes shone from the dim candles that decorated the corridor, gazing at the scene before him.

To Glen, he knew Jack's effeminate beauty was a gift from the heavens bestowed to the young Vessalius, to counteract his status as the third son. His beauty would be useful to the deals that his family were doing. After all, first impressions were important and Jack… had never fail to astound people with his angelic, warm smiles and a personality like the burning sun... bright and illuminating anyone he sees…

Women and men never failed to sneak a glance at him, Glen noticed in each ball he was pulled to attend. Every charming laughter, every infectious smile and joke... Jack was the only one who seemingly did not realize the power he had within him to the people around him. Even Alice… _both_ Alices had fallen to the power that he had. Glenn knew instantly in the moments she gazed at the Vessalius during his visits to the tower with the younger man.

This power that had even gently melted the walls of this cold-hearted, legendary and mysterious Duke, since that day _**she**_ was gone… Jack was the second and only one…

A 'friend'… whom he had come to appreciate.

_But…_

He noticed a glance from the many he surveyed, to the direction of Jack and violet eyes narrowed. He held his cloak tighter around him as he walked closer, surveying the man from a better spot.

Maroon golden buttoned coat and black undercoat, white hair, a rather well sculpted face, an emblem not belonging to any of the noble families of this country. A foreign nobleman.

One elegant eyebrow arched slightly as Glen saw the man wetting his lips with wine, his gaze never leaving from Jack.

Eyes traced the smooth contours of his friend's well sculpted face, his form, before landing on the lips that bloomed into a beautiful laughter. Glen frowned and his face visibly darkened.

It seems that Duke Nightray had noticed the noble too and grabbed Jack, who looked ridiculed at his sudden action. He pulled Jack towards Glen before looking pointedly at the man, who just gave a mysterious grin and a toast to the departing pair. Glen breathed out, realizing he had held his breath during the entire ordeal and saw Nightray walking to him briskly with Jack trailing behind confused.

"Raymond? What's wrong?" Jack asked, his jade eyes darting from Duke Nightray and to Glen, widening in surprise.

"Glen! So that's where you are! I have been looking for you. The ladies should be graced with your presence you know." Jack beamed, and Glen felt the warmth, dark violets softened.

"Baskerville-sama. I shall return Ja… …Vessalius to you," Duke Nightray bowed low, before shoving Jack into the Duke's chest.

Jack scoffed, looking slightly ruffled from the shove. "Return? Wait a minute Raymond, you are making me sound like an object of Glen! We still have yet to go and flirt with the beautiful ladies of Reinworth…," he was about to say more when he felt cold hands on his shoulders and looked to his friend with surprise.

"Glen?"

Glen turned his gaze to the foreign middle aged noble who was looking at his direction while talking to a pair of giggling ladies. A deep bubbling dark emotion was steadily boiling in him as he let his right hand be placed on Jack's smaller hips and pulled him slightly closer to his chest. Glenn turned his eyes to Nightray and the dark haired noble nodded.

"Thank you Duke Nightray. You may leave." Glen's tenor cold voice made the Nightray duke straightened his back before bowing again and leaving the pair, disappearing into the dancing crowd.

When he turned to look at Jack, he found narrowed jade eyes staring at him and he caught his breath.

"You are angry." Glen said silently.

Jack stared at him further before giving a sigh and pulled out from his hold, which has grown warm from the Vessalius's heat.

"I'm not Glen, I am surprised. Try being suddenly dragged, shoved and not being told the reason why for this treatment and see how you will feel," Jack gave a strained grin, before winking and pointing a gloved finger to Glen's stone face.

"I know you and Raymond are doing some communication with your eyes, what is this all about?"

Glen looked to the foreign noble who was occupied with Duchess Reinworth, and led Jack away from the ball through a series of dimly lit corridors. The laughter and music of the ball gradually gave way to silence as the pair walked on. Jack kept quiet, waiting patiently for his friend's answer, letting the Baskerville guide him.

* * *

><p>The ebony haired duke pulled him passed a door to the outside, into a well kept open-air garden filled with Reinworth's finest roses.<p>

"Glen."

Glen silently let go of Jack's warm hand and walked to the ends of the garden, where the view of Sabire was seen beneath the star-filled night sky.

Knowing he will not be getting any answer from Glen's mouth, Jack placed his right hand through his golden hair, his jade eyes looking at the ground with defeat. He trailed behind his friend, not pushing the matter any more, looking around the garden curiously.

With each sweet smelling rose he saw, Jack's heart felt lighter as his fingers twitched and reached out to caress the velvet petals. Jack's lips slowly grew into a smile as he took in the sight of the variety of roses and touching them with pleasure.

"Reinworth's roses are truly beautiful," Jack said with a child-like amazement as he leaned his face closer to smell the roses fully. He definitely enjoyed the gardens every time balls in Sabire were held, gardens that his household could never have in that scale and variety.

"The variety in the Vessalius garden is incomparable to gardens as these. Ahh… I wonder if the Lady of Reinworth will grant me a rose from this garden to take back as a memory… What do you think Glen, the two of us shall approach her and ask if we can–"

Jack looked to Glen and found the man staring at him with soft violet eyes that he knew his friend would never show to others.

_Only to me…_ Jack thought as he held his breath. He stood up and walked towards Glen with a small smile. Jade and violet gazing into each other.

"I heard that Duchess Reinworth is rather particular on the type of requests… it will be a first for one to ask for a rose of her gardens.." Glen's lips twitched slightly as Jack gave a huge grin at his answer.

"The first huh… The Vessalius charm _never_ fails on the beautiful ladies!" Jack stifled a laugh at the Baskerville's rolling eyes, "I shall ask the duchess later! I do like the variety of roses here in Reinworth..."

"…Much more than mine?" Glen asked softly.

Jack could not help but laugh and Glenn basked in the warmness Jack was making him feeling.

"Your gardens shall always occupy the heart of this man, just so you know. I did not say it till now for fear of making Duke Baskerville's heart swelled too much in pride," Jade eyes filled with mirth as Jack gave a pat on Glen's shoulder, leaning his body on the marble railings.

Glen looked at Jack gazing the view of Sabire and admired the way the moon shone on Jack, illuminating him with a white light. But the Baskerville preferred the sun, for when the rays shone on Jack, the golden haired boy had never looked so radiant and when he smiles, all darkness seemed to have been blown away by his beauty. Everyone knew of Jack's radiance and the effect it has on them... all except the said person himself. Glen frowned at the thought of the foreign noble as Jack started to talk about the view and where the Vessalius household could be from here.

"…If only Alice… Lotti and the rest can come and enjoy the ball, then it will be perfect," Jack ended. He closed his eyes, letting the cool night wind play with his hair, caressing his flushed skin from all the joy he was experiencing.

_A well organized ball, beautiful ladies, friends, delicious food, beautiful music, and also… Glen, that anti-social, quiet but gentle friend that he adored greatly, is here with him… _Jack could not help but let another sigh of happiness out, forgiving Raymond and his sudden action in the ball.

Ethereal, cold Glen Baskerville, ever silent and intimidating to all who see him, but Jack knew deep down when he first met him, he was just like any person… a person who desired a friend and unconditional affection…

When Glen told him about Lacie… and later of Alice, Jack understood the trust that the man had bestowed to him. This bond that Glen, one of the high dukes, had finally willing to share with him, a third rate noble that no one had done before. This bond that held the two of them, beyond the status of society, Jack never wanted it to be loosened, but be tightened after each day, with new memories and knowledge of each other.

Jack truly felt _blessed_.

Jack broke out of his stupor when he felt fingers caressing his fringe and turned to find Glen looking at him, his eyes filled with an emotion the younger man could not make of.

"Glen?"

Glen remained silent, continuing his caresses as his fingers lightly graze on the contours of the smooth sun-kissed skin, gently playing with the golden spun hair Glenn had liked of the 'bubbly ball of gold'. A nickname he overheard Fang jokingly said to Charlotte when he was walking to the piano room a few days ago.

Upon hearing a soft sigh out from Jack's lips, the duke let a small rare smile graced his face. He took in the long gold eyelashes on Jack's now closed eyes and rose-colored lips in a relaxed smile, feeling the trust Jack gave to allow this intimacy to happen between them.

_Jack… is beautiful._

Glen knew since the first time he met the young man. But he would never tell the younger Vessalius, knowing that man would tease him for saying such a word to a man instead of a woman.

Besides _her_… Jack captured his attention entirely. And he had never regretted opening the small door for Jack into his cold heart, frozen from the loss.

This warmth that _she_ had given him… that he had craved deep down in his soul since he was born… had left him _that faithful day._

After many years of shutting off from the world in his duties as the Duke and his destiny as Glen Baskerville, Jack entered his life like a dove… and gave him that lost warmth continuously… never rejecting and accepted him for who he is…

But, Jack could _never_ replace his _beloved_… Glen knew that fact. But yet, he could not stop himself from accepting the warmth that reminded him dearly of his loss. His twisted soul craved for someone to mend this shattered hole in his heart, no matter how small it is, and Jack provided it.

His smiles, his understanding, his stubbornness and differences, his 'friendship'… That was all it took to make this dull world, a world without _her_… a little brighter, an added note in this tragic score that he composed but it gave a touch of ironic happiness that he wanted to hold dearly.

Glen never knew how important… Jack had become in this forsaken life, like _Lacie…_

He stopped his ministrations and Jack's eyes fluttered open, revealing beautiful jades that shone brightly in the moonlight. Jack gave a laugh as he took Glen's hands down from his face, "You must have thought of me as a dog, did you Glen. This is the first you have felt my face this much. Usually you just pat my head and that is _already_ rare.."

Glen remained silent but his hands remained in Jack's, reveling in his warmth against the coldness of the night.

"I used to have a cat once. Diana." Jack said, looking at their hands, touching the cold fingers gently, "She was really beautiful, pure white and brown eyes. A gift from my aunt you see, to my sisters. But you know how allergic they are to fur."

Jack looked at Glen, who showed no reaction and gave a smile.

"She always never failed to leave the household despite many ways of keeping her inside. I thought she hated me," he continued, "but every night, she would returned and I would wake up the next morning with her on my chest all curled up. She was adorable… But a few weeks later, she disappeared. No one knows where she was…"

Jack took a deep breath as he held Glen's hands tighter. "At day, when I could go out, I searched everywhere for her. I waited each night, tried my best to stay awake, hoping to at least say to her, 'You're finally back, welcome home. I was so worried'… but she didn't return."

Glen took in Jack's growing grief as the younger Vessalius looked down to the floor. "After a week of search, I found her corpse near the river bank outside the town, dead for many days. A carriage had knocked her down while she was crossing a road… a boy saw it happened…"

"Jack.." He whispered and Jack looked up with a sad smile.

"Since then… I have never taken another pet again… to not to forget Diana..."

Glen let loose his right hand from Jack's grip and gently touched the man's cheek. Jack rarely gets this emotional or even revealed such sad memories to him…

"I'm sorry Glen, why did I tell you such a sad story… it is suppose to be a joyous occasion tonight, not a tear-jerking night. I mean, you have come with me to the ball under my stubbornness, knowing how much you hate crowded areas and balls. And yet I still went by myself and leave you alone and not making sure you eat lots in the ball and now this…"

Jack rumbled on, hitting himself mentally for making the night turn this way for Glen when he felt a light slap on his cheek. The younger Vessalius looked up in astonishment at the man, who looked decidedly irritated.

"Glen."

Glen touched the slapped cheek gently, as though apologizing.

"Stop this Jack. Scolding yourself looks foolish on you."

Jack blinked at his friend and laughed heartily, laughter resonating in the garden. Glen relaxed his posture and let down his hands, looking at Jack laughing continuously.

"To your question before…" The Baskerville turned to the view and placed a hand on the railings, "it is because… we are 'friends' right?"

Jack stopped and looked towards the man with surprise, before his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Indeed… we are friends… friends whom can share joy and pain together…" Jack answered weakly, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions the older man brought up with his words.

Glen turned to Jack and nodded. "Thank you for sharing me this, Jack…"

_It is because... we are friends..._

Jack turned his back to the Duke and looked to the night sky, his tears dripping down in gentle waves.

"You idiot… now you have made this lovely memory a tear jerker," Jack half laughed and half sniffed, not seeing the smile fully forming on the older man's lips behind him.

Glen stepped forward and patted Jack's head before ruffling the golden locks continuously, with a growing annoyance from the teary Jack.

"And Jack," he whispered, catching hold of Jack's full attention, "you will make a great dog."

He let go of Jack's soft hair and walked to the entrance of the garden as Jack turned to stare in him in disbelief, clutching his ruffled hair.

"Come Jack, it's late. Let's say our goodbyes and retreat for the night."

"Glen, you did not just…You actually said... pfft-"

Jack's melodious laughter once again rang through the garden and Glenn's heart once again felt that gentle warmness.

_Yes, Jack can never replace __**her**__… but he is a 'friend' that I have grown to love… the first…and only 'friend' I can ever have, _Glen thought as he felt Jack's presence beside him.

But at the thought of that man's gaze on his 'friend' and the mysterious grin he gave, the same deep dark emotion boiled in him once again…

* * *

><p>"So what have you found about that man, Duke Nightray?"<p>

In the Baskerville main study room, Duke Raymond Nightray stood rigidly in front of the fabled Duke Baskerville, the one man who ruled the family of reapers bestowed by the legendary Abyss. Glen looked outside, his dull violet eyes absorbing the capital from his window.

"He is Franca Ruja, a nobleman from a neighbouring country and a guest of the royal family. He has been staying in Sabire for a few weeks now for a business deal with the Reinworth's family. What that business is, Duchess Reinworth says it is confidential within the parties involved," Raymond answered, watching the Baskerville walked to his table that was filled with documents. A butler stood attentively beside the desk, waiting emotionlessly.

"… I see," Violet eyes looked at some of the documents on the desk and took one up involving a case sent by the royal family.

"And?" He opened the document and looked at content before signing it. He handed it over to the butler who bowed lowly to him and another bow to the duke before leaving silently.

"… It seems that Ruja has been invited to the balls held by the nobles of Sabire since his stay and has charmed much of the noblewomen here with his wits and wealth," Raymond revealed as Glen sat down and elegantly took up his pen to sign some documents, "and… it seems that he is particularly interested in the Vessalius household."

His hand paused in his signature as he looked up to Raymond. Icy violet eyes caused a shiver to run down the Nightray's spine.

"For what purpose?"

The temperature seemed to drop a notch in the room as he stood up, his body tensed.

"N.. No one knows Baskerville-sama," Raymond stood his ground despite the growing fear for the man in front of him, "But one thing is for sure, if the Vessalius household is attending the ball, Ruja will surely be there."

The same dark emotion pooled in his chest as Glen kept his silence and turned to the window, looking out at the direction of where the Vessalius household was.

"Duke Nightray…"

"Yes Baskerville-sama," Raymond stood at attention.

"If Jack… ever attends any of the balls from now on, watch over him and make sure he is not let out of your sight," He ordered, glancing to the duke, whose eyes widened at the order but nodded.

"Leave me."

Raymond left the room without a question and Glen's shoulder visibly lowered in contemplation on the information he just heard.

"Franca Ruja…" The name rolled out, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He grew quiet, confused by this emotion that had never left him, that this foreign nobleman brought out in him.

"Jack Vessalius! What are you doing with Lily and the roses you PLUCKED from OUR LORD'S garden?" Charlotte's shrill voice was heard outside. He looked to his window, gazing down at the garden below.

Lily, he remembered, the newest addition to the Baskervilles was seen running towards the mansion from the garden with a hooded figure carrying a bouquet of red roses. Sounds of laughter rang in the air as Charlotte stomped down the path, red in the face.

"Lily! You know how crossed the maids will be if they know the roses are plucked?"

"But Mister Jack say it's all right if it's for Master Glen," Lily pouted as she looks to the said hooded figure who stopped in his escape.

Turning to the puffing Charlotte, the hood was let down revealing golden hair, shining brightly under the sun. Glen's breath hitched at the sight.

"These roses bloomed so beautifully it will be a pity to not let them be viewed by your dear master. So see you Lotti! Come on Lily! Let us find your Master!" Jack exclaimed in mischief as he took Lily's small hand and run inside the mansion, leaving his view.

Upon seeing Charlotte's visibly reddened face from above, made the violet eyed man pondered on the fate of the younger Vessalius if she caught him. He sighed and shook his head at Jack's tendency of agitating and teasing the pink-haired Baskerville.

He returned to his desk, staying put in the room and continued his paperwork which he paused for Duke Nightray, waiting patiently for Jack to find his way to him.

"… _It seems that he is particularly interested in the Vessalius household."_

Glen closed his eyes and pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose.

_Am I just thinking too much?_

_Never…_ says a voice in his head.

_That man wants something from the Vessalius.. _Another whispered.

_Didn't you notice the desire brewing in those eyes…_

_Those eyes are like the eyes you held when you see **her**…_

"Quiet."

Glen opened his eyes and the pool of violets revealed a darkness that would strike fear in anyone. The voices in his mind became silent.

The face of his beloved flashed across his mind and Glenn felt his world becoming darker, his deep regrets, his bitterness surfacing. "_Lacie_..." he whispered painfully but no one answered. His heart twisted at the emptiness but upon hearing a faint pair of hurried footsteps coming to his direction, he snapped out from the maze of his memories.

He shut his eyes and sighed again for the second time for today. Only Jack could bring out such emotions and memories from him, Glenn mused bitterly as he continued his signing.

He heard the doors of the room opened timidly and the sweet scent of roses whisked into the room.

"Glen, are you in here?" Jack's soft hesitant voice flowed into his ear and his lips twitched.

"It seems that you are not caught by Charlotte this time Jack," He answered and looked up, absorbing in the flushed cheeks of Jack and the beaming radiant smile at the entrance.

"See Lily! I told you it's this room!" Jack gleefully ushered in the small petite girl who stared at her master with amazement. He stood up, walking towards the pair and saw the huge bouquet of roses, wrapped in patterned paper, in her tiny arms.

Glen raised an elegant eyebrow as Lily went forward with bouquet shyly, with Jack behind her, encouraging, "Go on. Go on."

"Ma.. Ma… Master Glen!" Lily stuttered, her cheeks a blushing red, "These ro… roses are plucked for you. Please accept this!" She held up the bouquet and looked down in fear, waiting for his reply.

He turned to look at Jack who smiled at him expectantly and bend down to gently take the bouquet from her hands.

"Thank you Lily."

Lily's eyes glowed with overwhelmed joy and a wide smile bloomed on her flushed face, "Y,you are welcome Master Glen!"

"Congratulations Lily, good job!" Jack beamed at Lily who returned back a shy smile. Just then, an idea crossed the younger Vessalius's mind and he clapped his hands, yearning the attention of the two Baskervilles. With a goofy grin, he turned to the older man with shining eyes.

"Glen! Shall we find places to put these roses together? It's a beautiful day today and it will be fun. Also if Charlotte finds us, we can have tea together."

He looked at Jack and to Lily and to the piles of documents, before taking out the pocket watch from his right coat pocket, looking at the time.

_Nearing noon… _

...

_The documents could wait… _

"Wait we are disturbing you, aren't we, Glen? If you are busy, Lily and I can take the roses and do the task ourselves," Jack asked, finally noticing the paperwork on his desk but Glen shook his head, holding the bouquet close.

"I will not have invited you to the mansion if you truly disturb me Jack," He walked passed the pair, taking the sweet roses out of the room. Upon hearing that, Jack gave a sincere smile and let the bubbly tiny Baskerville pulled him out of the room to follow her Master.

In the dimly lit corridor, Jack and Lily talked about where to place the roses animatedly while the ebony-haired duke let their voices soaked down into his soul, letting his eyes fell shut in the peace he was currently feeling. A gentle melody, that he had never heard for a long.. long time...

Ever since _she_ was gone, laughter was rare in the Baskerville mansion and everything was grey. But Jack… changed all that …

The thought of that Nobleman made Glen clenched the bouquet tightly. His gloved hands felt the thorns pressed against the paper.

'_That man wants something from the Vessalius.'_

If anything happened to Jack… would this partially dark world be any darker?

…

_to be continued  
><em>


	2. The calm before the storm 1

**Synopsis: **Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville, a third rate noble and an illusive powerful Duke, are friends, or at least that is what Jack believed. But when a foreign nobleman took an interest in Jack, a dark emotion swelled in Glen and a tragic play took place. ..

_**A/N**: Just finished my exams and currently trying to regain back my brain juice. And so to celebrate, here is chapter 2. Enjoy :) I did my best to make Jack and Glen in character, and reviews are greatly welcome. ^_^ Thanks to all who have commented thus far!  
><em>

_And also, Leo! You, you truly have beautiful eyes. T_T  
><em>

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Pandora Hearts_ because if I did I will have known everything and cry in happiness and sadness. T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Light and Dark<strong>

A Pandora Hearts fan-fiction

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - The calm before the storm (1)<p>

* * *

><p>A soft melody traveled through the dark corridors of the Baskerville mansion. Gentle, sad and regrets. Regrets of an individual that no one could be able to comprehend, the hidden growing despair in each note the pianist played for his beloved…<p>

In the darkness, the clock's hand moved slowly to the destined future…

* * *

><p>Birds were frolicking outside the mansion of the Vessalius household as the rays of the morning sun graced the land and the city of Sabire. Smoke came out from the chimneys and the bustling of the morning activities signaled a new day in the household.<p>

A lone elderly maid stood at the entrance of the mansion, a broom and a duster in hand, giving a relived smile after finishing dusting the doors and windows. Being a third rated noble family who earned their nobility through their business and growing wealth, they were incomparable to the sheer might and credibility of first rated nobles like the Reinworth and the Nightray.

But the household's warm hospitality and compassion had created a reputation within the circle, though many are still discriminating against third rate noble families such as the Vessalius.

The old maid, Lia, looked to the front garden, making sure all was in order for the household, before seeing a carriage drives pass the gates and stopping in front of her. Taking in the carriage's lavish exterior, Lia pushed up her round glasses and placed her broom to a corner of the porch before walking to the carriage to greet the arrived guest.

_Who can it be to come so early to the Vessalius household? _Lia thought and saw a well dressed old servant coming out from the carriage with a prettily wrapped big box, with blue ribbons.

"Is this the Vessalius household?" The servant asked politely.

"Yes it is. May I know which household are you from so that I can inform my master of your arrival," Lia asked as she studied the box he is holding. _A gift for the master?_

The man smiled apologetically, "I cannot tell you my master's name, but this package is a gift to a member of this household that he admires dearly."

Lia raised her eyebrow.

_If it is not to the master, then to whom? _

* * *

><p>Gilbert glanced to his brother, who looked decidedly irritated.<p>

"Vincent? What's wrong?"

"Don't you think our master is purposely making us wait?"

Gilbert turned to the bathroom door where he could see steam coming out in puffs from the bottom. A tune was being whistled cheerfully from inside as splashes of water was heard. He gave a small smile and shrugged.

"You know Master. I believe he just wants to play with water as long as his skin can take it."

Vincent pouted. He _did_ know of his master's childish behaviour. Once, he found him in a puddle of mud and being all dirty playing in it. The fact that his master was SUPPOSED to be an adult made it all harder to comprehend for Vincent in understanding the man who took them into his family.

He shifted his hold of his master's clothes and unable to take it anymore, he went to sit down on a chair nearby. His feet sagged at the comfort of not having to stand and the boy looked to his golden-eyed brother who fidgets in his position. He shook his head, putting the thought of convincing his brother to sit down aside and sighed at Gilbert's stubbornness. When the door opened, Vincent perked up and jumped down from the seat as Gilbert straightened his back at attention.

Jack came out from the bathroom in a bathing robe still whistling the tune, dripping water everywhere around him. At the sight of his two cute servants that he found a few months ago all at attention and holding out his clothes, made Jack laughed happily.

"Master! You should stop taking such long baths in the morning. Lia said that it will be bad if the 'rose' of the Vessalius household be all wrinkly so early in the day," Vincent reprimanded his master who winced at the word 'rose' as he sat on the bed. Old Lia never failed to rub that name in despite being the maid of the household.

"I will not get wrinkly," Jack looked to Vincent with a small smile and let Gilbert dried his long hair with the towel the boy been holding. Jack signalled the younger of the two to come closer and grinned at Vincent's obedience, taking the clothes from the small hands.

Still, he wished the two boys will call him 'Big brother', instead of 'Master'; after all, he did not pick them up previously just so he can get a servant. But, he could not bear to put them to an orphanage after hearing of the past situations they were in. So here they were, assisting old Lia in taking care of the household, and primarily him. Not that he did mind. The two boys looked adorable in their attires he bought for them.

"So what will you both be doing today?" Jack asked, combing through his long hair with a brush, looking at the boys in a tall mirror. Gilbert and Vincent looked to each other thoughtfully.

"We will follow Master where ever you go and assist you," Gilbert replied shyly as Vincent nodded. Jack gave a strained smile and turned to face the boys. "I'm sorry Gilbert, but today I will be heading to Glen's house again, so you two will have to stay at home without me."

The brothers stared at their master, wide eyed, looking truly dejected that made Jack feel as though he had done a bad thing going to his friend's house by himself. But Glen's house was truly a well guarded place.

For the Baskerville family, their existence was to be kept a secret even within the nobles. Not to say that the place the reapers of the Abyss resided in was to be kept protected and no outsider had managed to enter the place.

That was why when Glen told him of the secret passageways built by his ancestors and even showing the younger Vessalius personally where they were, this secret the Baskerville duke revealed to him had never failed to touch his heart.

Jack even wondered if he himself had given Glen an equivalent to the amount of things Glen had given him.

Maybe he could ask Glen later about the two boys. That fun-deprived man should meet more people and talk to them. A duke, despite his duties should unwind a little, and that's when Jack's role comes in, to bring noise and laughter to the man's doorstep.

Jack patted the boys' head and promised to bring back some nice goodies from the Baskerville Mansion when Orphile, his eldest brother barged into the bedroom, flushed.

"Orphile, what's wrong?" Jack laughed as he took in the man's wind swept features.

"Jack, you better come to the living room. There is a package for you!"

Vincent and Gilbert looked to their master as Jack raised his eyebrow.

"A package? For me?"

* * *

><p>Jade eyes widened as they took in the velvet blue.<p>

"A bouquet of blue roses?" Jack wondered out loud as his two older brothers stood beside him, watching his reaction. Lia stood beside his parents with the box at hand, which Jack unwrapped hastily before.

Carrying the bouquet in his arms, Jack admired the beauty of the roses and touched each petal with fascination. It was amazing to see a rose of Blue in color, a rarity especially in Sabire. Thus only the wealthiest of nobles could purchase such a rose. But a bouquet of them? To a third-rate nobleman like himself?

"This is truly an expensive gift," exclaimed his mother, a beautiful compassionate lady with dark brown hair that Jack inherited his beauty from, walked to her son's side to admire the bouquet.

"Indeed, roses that matches the 'Rose' of Vessalius," chirped Orphile, who was glared pointedly by the said 'Rose' himself.

"Oh shut it Orphile, I hate being called that," Jack grumbled, holding the bouquet close.

"The sender is an admirer of Jack I presumed," added Rai, the second son, pushing up his glasses, "I know Jack's looks gain popularity within the circle since he first debuted, but this is the first anyone openly sends a gift to our dear 'Rose'."

"Rai! Not you too!" Jack exclaimed in exasperation before sighing, giving up in correcting his stupid brothers.

_But who is the sender? A highly ranked noblewoman? Glen? Nah, it can't be. That man can never do such a thing for a woman, and more unlikely for a man like me. Usually it is I who bring roses to his house each time! But…_

Jack's heart beat faster at the thought of the value behind these roses.

"Is there no letter? Or a card?" Jack asked Lia and the maid looked inside the box, before pulling out an expensive looking envelope, unsealed.

"A person who does not wish to be known huh," Duke Vessalius took the letter from Lia's hand, and the paper inside, He unfolded it to read the content inside, to the youngest son's dismay.

"Father! Don't go and read another's letter!" Jack cried, as he went forward to take the letter away, but Duke Vessalius began reading loudly while Orphile and Rai caught hold of Jack, preventing him from interrupting.

"Jack Vessalius,

Since the first tine I met you,

You have ensnared my sight,

No other rose is comparable to thine own.

Each facet of you is like the sun,

Beautiful, pure,

as golden and bright as the rays shining down.

Oh dear sun,

I offer these roses to you,

but even they are outshone by your beauty.

I await the day we will meet.

From your Admirer."

Duke Vessalius ended, taking in the sight of the prettily flushed face of the said man while his other two sons were stifling their laughter. His wife stood beside him, taking the letter and reading it, before looking up with a smile.

"'_You have ensnared my sight'_. My love, I believe this admirer has truly been taken in by our son," she handed the letter to Jack, who kept it close, preventing his elder brothers from taking it away to do who knows what.

"Jack has your beauty my love, it is _natural_ for him to ensnare others' hearts, like you did with mine," said Duke Vessalius, who took his wife's hand to his lips.

The three brothers rolled their eyes as their mother giggled in amusement.

"So who do you think the sender is, Rai?" Orphile asked, letting go of Jack from their hold. Rai pondered for a while, looking to the roses and to Jack.

"I say a man or woman, of mid forties, an extremely wealthy noble… who likes beautiful things.. I will have to investigate later," Rai replied, looking too amused to Jack's liking.

"I'm going back to my room," Jack said, still red as he took the bouquet out with the letter.

"Jack."

"Yes father?" Jack answered, turning to face his father.

"As the _third_ son of this household, I have never asked of you unlike your brothers, who shall take over the Vessalius household in time to come." Duke Vessalius walked to his youngest son solemnly.

"I have heard much of your… activities and your behavior and have never reprimanded you. Because I trust you know how much reputation is… to the Vessalius household." Jack flinched at his words.

"… I know Father. I will not do anything that will sully this family," Jack smiles weakly, holding the bouquet close. Of course… they were a third rate noble family, one mishappening or misdeed could bring the whole family down in the circle of nobles.

A hand was brought up to his face and Jack looked to his father in surprise.

"I know you will watch yourself, son," Duke Vessalius glanced to the bouquet and back to his son, "but if these roses are only the beginning, …do be careful Jack."

"I will, father." Jack smiled gratefully at the rare concern being displayed by his usually stern father, though his heart wondered why.

_I await the day we meet...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Charlotte Baskerville was a woman who did not desire many things. After experiencing many things in her childhood, she did not thought highly of life, where things would go the way a person's wanted. If that was so, everyone in the world will not be suffering.<p>

But the one thing she had never expected in her entire life was this miracle she treasured, to be a member of the illusive Baskerville family and to be under the care of her beloved lord, Glen Baskerville.

A man of very few words, and rarely seen even in the mansion itself, to Charlotte, just to catch a glimpse of her ethereal lord was like a miracle happening in front of her eyes. And to hear his beautiful voice during the rare celebrations held in the mansion was like an angel descent to bless her with strength. Yes, Charlotte, despite her fiery self, is quite a romantic and meek girl when it comes to her Master.

As she walked through the dull hallways in the Baskerville mansion in a brand new morning, her heart wondered if she will ever see her Master today, perhaps at the Baskerville forest where she last heard that melody a few months back… Her face flushed at the thought of able to hear her Lord saying her name for the first time, but it was also there where she met-

"Jack Vessalius…" the name rolled out of her rose lips in contempt as her steps grew more agitated.

Oh yes, she disliked that golden haired man. No, she HATED him with a vengeance. Not only does he teased and made her look stupid in front of Master Glen, he had a _very_ close relationship with her Lord.

How can a man who was so carefree and a scattered brain, a friend to her beloved Master, a man known for his tendency to be alone. That had never failed to astound and confused the pink haired Baskerville.

And that only made her 'hate' the Vessalius a whole notch. To be able to have the undivided attention of her master, that no one had done and even being told of the secret passageways in the Baskerville Mansion that she herself did not know of…

Truly, that Vessalius was an adversary of hers, she scowled mentally.

_But… when he revealed himself to me for the first time_, Charlotte paused in her steps, fists clenching as she recalled that time in the forest, golden hair shining softly under the sunlight, jade eyes filled with friendliness and petal lips in a smile on the man's face. Though Charlotte never said it out loud, the man's beauty made her heart thumped a little. A LITTLE.

But he can never beat the beauty of her beloved Master, the Keeper of the Abyss. She nodded at her decision, resuming her walk.

Soon, her master would be tired of that Vessalius irritating behavior and stopped allowing that man from entering the Mansion.

_Yes_. Her Master would be tired of that bubbling walking disaster. Charlotte smirked at the thought of the downtrodden Vessalius after being kicked out from the Mansion and laughed wickedly, not noticing from behind, a hooded figure coming out from a hidden door.

"Ah! Good morning Lotti, just the person I like to see!" the hooded figure exclaimed happily as the door behind him closed, leaving no trace of its existence. Charlotte yelped in surprise, turning her head to the figure, her face paling before turning red.

"Ja..JACK VESSALIUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN?" The flushing pink haired Baskerville took out her weapon and pointed it to the Vessalius who jumped at her action.

Jack laughed nervously as he steps a little back from the oncoming Baskerville with a sharp pointed object.

"Haha… Lotti, put down that knife. It's dangerous to point that to an unarmed man."

"You are the one who is dangerous!" Charlotte growled as Jack gave another laugh, causing a vein to snap in the pink-haired Baskerville. She was about to swing her knife when a beautiful cream puff appeared in her vision.

Charlotte gasped in surprise as the sweet aroma of cream filled her senses. Jack brought down the cream puff he took out from the paper bag he had held protectively and gave a small chuckle.

"These cream puffs are from a bakery in Sabire I enjoyed dearly. They are the shop's best sellers and I'm lucky to buy a couple of them. So I run here, hoping that you, Glen and the rest of the Baskerville members can enjoy them," Jack explained with a smile, seeing Charlotte lowering her knife slowly and staring at the cream puff with amazement.

_So Lotti too has a sweet tooth. How cute,_ Jack thought in amusement, waving the puff around and enjoying the attention she gave to it.

Charlotte snapped out from her daze and glared at the Vessalius. "D..Don't think you can bribe me and the rest of the Baskerville with cream puffs just so you can enter the Mansion as you please."

"It's more of a thank you than a bribe Lotti," Jack chuckled, handing the large paper bag into her smaller arms, "For being beside Glen for all these times, and working so dutifully for him. It's the least I can do as his friend."

Charlotte looked to Jack doubtfully and to the bag of cream puffs when she noticed Jack taking out a blue rose from his pocket.

"A blue rose?" Charlotte questioned curiously and Jack grinned widely at her reaction. The pink haired lady hit herself mentally for loosening her guard around her adversary when Jack placed the rose onto her hand.

"This is for you Lotti. A gift I received from someone, and I have a lot of them. But such roses are better used in the hands of a beautiful lady like you to bring out its beauty further," Jack smiled gently. Charlotte's eyes narrowed and her mouth open, but no words came out.

She shifted the rose and the bag to a more comfortable position and looked away to a corner of the wall. "You truly are an idiot Jack Vessalius. Don't think with these gifts, you can escape free from my wrath."

Jack chuckled in amusement. "I will not have it any other way, lovely Lotti. And you should have come to the Reinworth's Ball that night, you will enjoy it."

"Stop calling me 'Lotti' when you and I are not close anyway, Vessalius!" Charlotte seethed, "Unlike you, I'm busy with my duties than to attend some noble's ball."

"Glen is there too."

Charlotte's eyes widened at this information but narrowed, not believing in the lie Jack was sprouting. As though her Master, a man who disliked such crowded and noisy events would grace his presence to those nobles. Without saying anymore, she stomped down the corridor to the direction of the second living hall, where she usually hanged out with Fang and the rest for most of the days. She paused in her steps before turning back to the Vessalius who was watching her leave.

"Vessalius."

"Yes Lotti?" Charlotte's glare intensified as Jack returned a glowing smile. She 'hmpted' and turned, her back facing him.

"You… always come here to visit Master Glen… How do you know where he will be each time?"

Jack looked to the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I don't."

Charlotte turned to Jack once more, raising her eyebrows. Jack laughed, and the dull corridor seemed to grow a little brighter to the pink haired lady. The man looked down to the remaining small box of cream puffs in his hand.

"If Glen wishes for me to find him," Jack replied softly, "he will leave a trail for me to follow… and I will go to him.."

* * *

><p>In one of the Baskerville private libraries, stood Glen Baskerville in the darkness, his black cloak wrapped around his shoulders, trailing down to the marble floor.<p>

In his hand held a small book he had been reading for quite a while after his paperwork from the elders. Dull violet eyes looked at the content of the last page before the man closed the book, the mysterious smile of Franca Ruja resurfaced in his mind. Glen gave a sigh, pushing the ball's incident and those foreign emotions dwelling in him to the back of his mind.

He had entrusted Jack to Duke Nightray… and all he could do now was to see what that foreigner would do next. Violet eyes closed as gloved fingers traced the calloused cover of the book, a diary of the fifth Glen Baskerville. A small twisted smile framed his thin lips.

"But soon…" He whispered, closing his eyes.

_The power of the Abyss… soon… it will be within my grasp..._

_Foolish man… _A voice whispered.

_No one... can ever obtain the Abyss… _

_Even with the Will born into this world.._

Another whispered in the dark creases of his mind.

_Even if you are the one chosen by the Abyss, a man of darkness…_

Glen laughed, and the voices in his head quietened.

"A foolish man…" A whisper, a shift of the cloak. "… and a man of darkness… I already know what I am…"

Glen placed the book back to the original place, with the rest of the other diaries of the previous Glen Baskervilles and gingerly took out the pocket watch from his coat pocket, pressing the knob above the watch down. The soft melody of 'Lacie' filled the air as violet eyes turned glassy. A shuddering breath.

"After many years… "

_It will not be long..  
><em>

Laughter floated through the room as a young lady with long brown hair appeared in front of him, a shadow… a distant memory..

"_Glen…"_

A familiar sweet voice, his heart twisted with pain by the thorns it brought in its sweetness. The shadow reached out her pale arms, hands caressing the dark-haired man's cheeks, who felt nothing in her touch. Only a chill, a painful remainder…

"_Glen… Are you going to add any lyrics to this beautiful melody?" _

"… _It is yours, I shall leave it to you."_

"_Silly, you are the one who created it. Let's think of the lyrics together.."_

_ "Together…"_

"Together…" Glen whispered in anguish, his hands clenching the hems of his dark cloak tightly, "In the end, this twisted world keeps us apart from finishing this song… leaving me… in this darkness without you, to finish it…"

"_Glen.. why…_

_Why did you…"_

'Lacie' ended with a soft note as Glen gasped, sinking to the ground, pain tore through his entire body. Glen bit his lips and dark red blood flowed down his face, trying to calm himself down as the power of the five winged chains pulsed strongly within him. The dark-haired Baskerville looked up and saw his beloved's shadow looking down at him in sadness.

"Lacie… I never wanted _this_ to happen to you… you who are my light… my hope in this world…" Glen continued, desperately reaching a gloved hand out to her in the darkness. The shadow turned and floated away from the man as Glen's eyes widened. He tried to stand up but his pain-stricken body refused to respond, leaving him devastated.

"Lacie… wait…"

The shadow did not respond to his plea.

"Wait for me… It will not be long! Before my time is up! Please…"

The shadow disappeared, leaving him alone in the darkness. Glen's anguished violet eyes looked at the emptiness in front of him and he laughed, one of despair, of extreme loneliness that no man could understand…

"If… all hope is gone, the only thing left inside this Pandora's Box of mine... is it despair? Or.-"

But, before the words can be uttered finish, a blinding light pierced through the darkness like a sword, and the pulsing of the five chains became quietened, leaving Glen surprised.

"GLEN!"

Glen's violet eyes winced and tried to see through the light, a golden-haired figure standing before him at a distance. Astonished jade eyes widened at the sight of his fallen friend.

"… Jac..k?"

"Glen…" The golden haired man repeated his name softly, walking towards him, reaching out to him. "Come on, let's get you off the floor-"

"Jack… Don't touch me…" Glen whispered weakly, flinching back from Jack's approaching hand, not wanting this… _light_ to touch him.

Jack's hand stopped mid air. "Glen-"

"LEAVE ME!"

Pained violet eyes met stunned jade eyes as silence filled the room. The light pouring through the opened door seemed to grow duller. The two men just stared at each other, and time seemed to stop. Glen looked away from Jack after what seemed to be a long time.

"Leave me Jack…"

Glen looked to the ground, and after a moment of silence, he heard Jack standing up. Thinking the Vessalius was leaving, the duke looked up only to find Jack right in front of him, kneeling.

Violet eyes glared at the man. "Jack, I told you to-"

_SLAP!_

Two gloved hands were on his cold skin, the pain stinging him greatly. But the fact that Jack Vessalius slapped the Duke of the Baskerville Family had surprised Glen to a great deal. It was the first for both of them.

"I will _not_ leave you alone," Jack whispered, determined jade eyes boring into widened violet eyes. "Not when you are like this… Don't push me away Glen.."

The warmness from Jack seeped into Glen in gentle waves, and this gentleness made Glen feel uncomfortable in his heart, his twisted soul writhing under the burn of the man's touch.

"Jack," Glen raised his hands and grabbing Jack's wrists, "Let go."

Jack stubbornly remained in the same position. "**No**. Not until you tell me what is wrong… Is it because of La-"

"I say let go _Jack_." A growl came out from the Baskerville's lips. Jack's grip faltered, but he shook his head and became more determined.

"**No**."

Glen glared and pushed Jack away before standing up, looming over the kneeling Vessalius.

"Know _YOUR_ place Jack Vessalius. The Vessalius family is just a _third rate_ noble household and for your insolent deed against the _high duke_ of the Baskerville Family, I can have your family disappear from the face of society _FOREVER_!" Glen bellowed, violet eyes burning. Jade eyes widened slowly from the words coming out from his friend's mouth and all the younger man could see was red.

"So YOU are bringing MY family into this, _Duke Baskerville_?" Jack seethed, standing up, anger radiating from him. "Have my family disappear from the face of society am I right? For slapping you to stop you from_ drowning_ in your lowly self? AM I RIGHT, GLEN BASKERVILLE?"

The pure anger in Jack's voice caused Glen to wince, his anger dissipating. Glen's pained violet eyes turned to the floor, unable to look at the younger man, who seemed to be burning in the light.

"Glen…" Jack took a shuddering breath and pushed his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself, "I… I know I'm stubborn, damn it… But why… WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BRING OUR STATUS INTO THIS?"

Glen flinched as Jack's harsh breathing filled the room. The Baskerville clenched his fists.

"Since you know you are stubborn Jack, if you just leave as I _have said_, I would not have said such things to you." Glen stated harshly, but all he could hear was silence.

Glen shut his eyes, his heart heavy from this entire ordeal that happened between the two of them. Why was the younger man so stubborn? When he asked him to leave, he should do so! Then he would not have… said those words that Jack hated to hear…

_Why… has today come to such a state?_

"Damn it Glen… I… I thought we have come to the point where we can share each other's problem… and solve them together despite the differences between us... When you told me of Lacie and Alice, do you know how_ happy_ I was to know how much you have trust me as a friend? A bond between us without the shackles of society tying us down?" Jack's voice wavered, as the golden haired man tried to suppress the growing pain that was eating him inside out.

"I want to help you Glen… why do you keep on pushing me away? Why won't you let me share this burden with you?"

Glen's breath hitched at the sight of watering jade eyes filled with such sadness. Fat tears flowed down, trailing the contours of Jack's face.

"All those time, I never questioned of your relapses, I waited… and waited… But, I can't bear to see you go on suffering like this… if you don't want to tell me, at least don't tell me to leave! Let me stay by your side as your friend!"

Violet eyes widened slowly, comprehending the words as Jack raised a gloved hand up and covered his reddening eyes.

"I.. … am I… wrong?" Jack whispered, turning his back to Glen, "am I wrong… for expecting too much between us… of our friendship?"

Glen looks at Jack's back as the first words the Vessalius said to him when they became 'friends' entered his mind.

"_Somehow, I feel that if I am with you, I can truly understand what it means... to have a friend…"_

"Friend…" Glen let the word flowed out from his mouth in a soft whisper. A word... he never knew until Jack entered his life.

To him, associates that the Baskerville Family had connections with were merely relationships of mutual benefits. The closest thing of a bond is "family" and in the Baskerville family, the bond between the members within the household was one that was to be treasured and unbroken. But yet, he was never close to any of them. They only served to obey his every order and protect him, he who headed the Baskerville household. That was all.

So when the proposal of "friend" was brought up to him that faithful day, Glen was fascinated by this word and his twisted soul responded to the younger man's proposal, wanting to comprehend and experience this 'friendship' that no one had given him in his life… And Jack… truly was a force to be reckoned with. A Light… ever burning, dynamic, overwhelming; sharing everything to this man of darkness, unafraid and embracing. Always giving and never wanting anything from the dark haired duke.

But surely, the Vessalius wanted something from him, just like all the other nobles the elders made him meet as part of his duty as Glen Baskerville. His status as a high duke, especially the Baskerville name had a lot of value within the nobility circle in Sabire. Strangely, Jack never boasted of his 'close' connections with the Head of the Baskerville Family or used this to his advantage. Furthermore, he kept the secret of their 'friendship' even from his own family.

Glen was intrigued by the younger man's determination and loyalty and this 'friendship' Jack was creating between the two of them. And the Baskerville went along with Jack in this 'play' til now…

Yet, as time passed, Jack… grew on him… at the Reinworth's ball, he already acknowledged the younger man's importance and his love for his 'friend'. Even before then, he had shared with Jack of so many things... of the secret passageways, of Alice…

The secret passageways were necessary, so that Jack could enter the mansion to find him like he promised the cheerful man he would… to spend time to build their 'friendship' together… Whereas Alice, she needed someone to talk to… _both_ of them needed a companion who would give them the connection of the outside world… And Jack was perfect for this role. Yes, he was perfect.

_But what about Lacie? _

Glen took a deep breath, and looked at the man who brought in so much light, light so different from the golden light of the Abyss that he saw with his eyes… His twisted soul feared and was burned by this light, but yet…

_Why did I told him... of her…?  
><em>

Glen reached out, letting the tip of his fingers touched Jack's shoulders. Jack flinched at the contact. Glen pulled back his fingers as though he was burned by a flame, his heart pained from the younger man's rejection.

_Is it… because Jack is my 'friend'?_

_No… _

"Jack…"

_It is because it __**is **__Jack that I… _

"_Please_ Jack… Look at me…"

The emotions in Glen's voice made the younger Vessalius jumped and wiping away his tears, he turned to face the Baskerville hesitantly, looking at the man sadly. Glen took in the redness that spread through the beautiful jade eyes and his chest _hurt_.

"Jack… Forgive me. I have over stepped my boundaries…" Glen raised a gloved hand and touched the flushed cheek. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No… I too have overstepped my boundaries as well, I'm sorry Glen for slapping you… I just…"

_Because it is Jack… that I want to tell him of Lacie.. of my beloved… I should not have pushed him away when based on his nature; he stayed because it is what Jack will do…_

"You're not wrong Jack," Jack's hair was ruffled gently and jade eyes looked at violet in surprise. "Friends… the two of us are 'friends'… You didn't do anything wrong… You did what you thought was right for me…"

"Glen.." The Baskerville hushed the man from interrupting.

_"Thank you_ Jack… I… truly will be drowning… if you did not find me…"

Jade eyes watered once more and Jack laughed, a beautiful laughter that the whole room seemed to glow to the Baskerville. After his laughter died down, Jack took the man's gloved hands.

"Then… no matter what happens, even if the whole world is against you… I _will find_ you. Whether you like it or not."

A solemn promise… And his twisted soul laughed.

"Even if the_ whole_ world is against me?" Glen's voice rang softly, a hint of amusement, "Then… what if… ..."

"..?" Jack looked up but Glen quietened, only leaving a small enigmatic smile.

_If… I am going against this world… then Jack, will you still…_

"What if I what? Don't just hang there Glen! What is it you are going to say?" Jack exclaimed, his heart in suspense at his friend's pause when he noticed the box of cream puff on the ground toppled.

"AH! The cream puffs!"

Glen watched as the Vessalius left his touch to retrieve the fallen box and checking the content.

"Thank goodness, they are intact," Jack sighed in relief as he showed the Baskerville the puffs, beaming. "Sabire's famous cream puffs! I've been searching for you just now to share these them with you... so... let's put this incident aside and eat them together, shall we Glen?"

_Together…_

"Alright Jack. Together."

Glen watched Jack's smile softening at his reply before the younger man headed to his desk, excitedly recounting his encounter with Charlotte. The corner of the man's lips raised slightly, a rare smile that the Vessalius did not notice with his back facing the dark haired duke.

_Jack is a person with light. _

_And he is a being, born in darkness… _

_How far… can this 'friendship' develop between them? _

His soul shivered in a strange anticipation at that thought.

"Glen! You will like these puffs. Come on!"

Glen closed his eyes and went to join the light, all other thoughts pushed aside.

Outside, dark clouds loomed over Sabire and the once bright sky darkened…


	3. The calm before the storm 2

**Synopsis: **Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville, a third rate noble and an illusive powerful Duke, are friends, or at least that is what Jack believed. But when a foreign nobleman took an interest in Jack, a dark emotion swelled in Glen and a tragic play took place. ..

_**A/N**: Finally, i finished chapter 3 T_T around 19 pages long to my surprise and horror. I tried my best to keep the duo in character as the story moves on, and the rest of the characters that are showing up. After knowing the Will's true wish and Glen's thoughts in PH 63 and 64, man, i have to say Mochizuki-sensei! THANK YOU FOR SHOWING JACK AND GLEN AGAIN! T_T Jack is just so *gush* and Glen as usual being all hateful of the world *laugh* Truly, i do hope Mochizuki-sensei will show the beginnings of the 'friendship' btw the duo, especially how they first met, but i doubt so, as the main character of the story is our dear adorable Oz. And Leo, you are truly showing your sadist side with Jabberwock as your pet XD AHHHHH chapter 65! COME OUT SOON! _

_Alright, i shall end my rant here. Thank you to the reviewers for the wonderful reviews and encouragements, and i hope everyone will enjoy this latest chapter. Forgive my bad writing, though i realize i need to learn more vocabulary. I will do my best to improve myself. :) _

_And to all Muslims in the world, Happy Hari Raya!  
><em>

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Pandora Hearts_ because if I did I will have known everything and cry in happiness and sadness. T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Light and Dark<strong>

A Pandora Hearts fan-fiction

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - The calm before the storm (2)<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Who... is it playing?"<em>

_A music box..?  
><em>

_A sad but beautiful melody was all he heard as he slowly trailed down the dark silent corridor, the tune captivating his senses._

_And at the end, there… he found…_

* * *

><p>Pool of jade opened slowly as bright rays of sunlight swept in the modest bedroom, birds chirping outside the window on his right.<p>

Jack Vessalius raised himself up from his flat position, long wavy locks of golden hair blanketed the bed. He placed a hand on his head, a headache hitting him lightly.

"Lacie…" The name of the melody in his dream rang out from his lips, a name that he had never heard from the mouth of his dark-haired friend for a long time. Jack smiled sadly to himself as he moved slowly out from the bed and into the bathroom where a set of well-pressed clothes were prepared and folded on the chair at a corner.

_Glen… _

The golden haired man recalled the relapse that occurred a few days ago and their rare dispute, his heart sank.

Though the two did not talk much after that and concentrate on other matters like gossips in Sabire and food (well, mostly it was him that did the talking and Glen just nodded or gave a two cent comments here and there), the fact that Glen still refused to open the burden of his heart to him still hurt deep down.

But, Jack knew he had been overconfident into thinking that the Baskerville would open to him that no other person could do. If Glen were to do so, how much he would be, bursting with pride in truly becoming a real friend with the said illusive man, like those friendships between two men that he read in novels his family collected in the library.

_I have been… To think I am using this friendship as an ego boost… I'm an idiot… _

Jack hit his head against the wall in the bathroom, an action he found him repeating for quite a while... his chest _still_ hurting a lot since _that _day. The anger radiating from those violet eyes he saw that day chilled him, and he knew that the Baskerville would truly bring his whole family out from the face of the circle or even the world.

_Oh god… what have I done…_

He almost brought his family to a _whole _lot of trouble and Jack could not help but sighed once again at that thought as he went into the tub of warm steaming water, already prepared by Old Lia. His luck and life meter would deplete fast if he was not more conscious of his actions. At that thought, Jack gave a tight smile and sank down into the water.

_I will wait... _

…_wait for Glen when he is ready… Yes… to the day we can truly understand each other…_

_But…_

Jade eyes closed and yet, the warmth of the water did not sooth his aching heart…

* * *

><p>"Master Jack! Good morning," Gilbert greeted with an adorable smile as Jack, dressed in a bath robe, opened the bathroom door and smiled warmly at the two brothers.<p>

"Good morning Gilbert, Vincent," Jack returned the greeting, taking the towel from the dark haired boy and arranged his long locks into a turban with the large towel.

"Perhaps I should by myself a turban one day, I look good in one," Jack laughed as he walked to his bed and plopped down, rubbing his hair with the towel. He looked towards the dark haired boy with a grin, "Do you think so, little Gilbert?"

"Y..you look good in anything you wear Master," Gilbert said shyly as he stood in front of his beautiful master, watching the long, damp golden hair cascade down from the towel, framing his master's face.

When his master was like this, Gilbert truly wondered if his master was a human, or an angel in the books that he read in the Vessalius library with Vincent. But if he said that to his Master, he would surely tease the boy.

"Thank you Gilbert. Though, I think you and Vincent will look absolutely adorable in a turban too. Like little Eastern princes! I should ask Father if we could get you some costumes, Mother will be _gushing_ at the idea," Jack said with glee as he took in the look of horror on Gilbert's face at the thought of his master buying more clothes for them.

"I'm kidding Gilbert. Do not look so horrified," the man laughed, his eyes filled with mirth. Teasing his servants was definitely a task he had enjoyed dearly. Once satisfied that his hair was decently dry, he looked to Vincent who nodded and came closer, a brush in hand.

"Master, after breakfast, will you be going to the Baskerville mansion today?" Vincent questioned, taking the locks and started gently untangling the golden hair. At the thought of the Baskerville Duke, Jack's smile strained as the memory of that day resurfaced once again. The man looked to the window where a gloomy sky graced the land of Sabire, to the direction of the Baskerville Mansion.

"… No. Not today," Jack smiled softly and the two brothers looked at him surprised.

"I will stay at home again. After all Glen had been busy lately…" Jack gave a weak smile to his two small servants, "and I have many tasks to do lately... How about we spend today again at the workshop?"

Jack grinned sheepishly as he recounted in his mind all the requests he had received from his father's associates and even the ladies in the circles asked of him, which he had never started on some of them. After all, most of the days, he had been in the Baskerville mansion hanging out with Glen, and if he had strength left at night, he would head down to his small workshop to do a little of the requests. There was no deadline since the owners were not in a hurry to have them, but Jack preferred to do a good and decent job without taking too much time. Besides... his heart told him to stop playing at the Baskerville mansion for now...

_I will have to apologize to Alice later for my absence in the next visit.._ Jack thought sadly, before looking to the two boys with a grin in place.

"There are a couple of pocket watches left to be fixed and I will need some assistance once again. Is that alright with you two?"

The two brothers gave a brilliant smile at that. Another day with their master, what could they not ask for. Though their master's continued stay in the Vessalius Mansion for the past few days instead of bouncing to the Baskerville Household made the boys worried. A knock on the door made the three males turned to the sound and Old Lia's voice was heard.

"Master Jack, there is a package for you waiting in the sitting hall. Your father requests your presence once you are appropriately attired."

Jack's heart thumped.

_A package?_

_Again?_

* * *

><p>"This is the fifth rose sent here isn't it..."<p>

"Father…"

"Let's see what Jack says when he is here…"

The members of the Vessalius household all stared intently at the single stalk of brilliant blue rose, wrapped with a beautiful white velvet patterned paper and a green silk ribbon, sitting innocently in the arms of Old Lia, who shifted uncomfortably at the staring.

"I'm here, Mother, Father. Good morning everyone!" Jack, all presentable in his casual attire, entered the room with quick steps. Vincent and Gilbert followed behind, their faces displaying curiosity of the package.

"Jack, it seems your secret admirer has sent you a gift once again," His mother informed, as Old Lia went to Jack and gently place the fragile present into his hands.

"I see…" Jack gave a small smile as he examined the blue rose with the usual curiosity given to the previous roses sent to him. Gentle fingers caressed the texture of the blue rose and jade eyes softened. "Is there any note that comes with it?"

"None, Young Master," Lia replied and Jack gave a sigh at the answer, feeling perplexed at these anonymous, continuous gifts that were sent to him these past couple of days, not that the youngest Vessalius minded of course. It was flattering to know someone was attracted to him and… complimenting him with gifts like how he himself would do if he saw an attractive woman, like the beautiful young lady he saw in the bakery a few weeks ago. Though, not to this extreme.

"Lia, can you leave us for the moment? Take Gilbert and Vincent to the Dining Room with you. We will head there for breakfast in a few minutes." Duke Vessalius looked to the old maid and Lia gave a nod before gently tugging the two small servants out of the living room. Jack saw the worried faces of his servants and gave an assuring smile.

Once the three servants were gone, Rai and Orphile took their place beside Jack as their father and mother sat down on the plush couch.

"Jack."

Jack flinched as his fingers tightened their hold around the stalk of rose.

"Be at ease Jack, your father is not reprimanding you dear," His mother laughed as she looked to her solemn husband, "stop scaring our dear boy."

"..Jack, what do you think of this?" Duke Vessalius raised his left hand to Jack, a gloved finger pointing to the blue rose. Jack looked down at the rose.

"What… do I think of this, Father?" Jack repeated, unsure of what his father was implying on the roses. Since after the Reinworth's ball five days ago, that lavish bouquet of blue roses that appeared in his life with that anonymous note, each day he was greeted with a single stalk of the same velvet blue rose. All he had of the roses were curiosity.

After all, to have someone deliver such beautiful and rare roses to his house every single day without fail, it felt really good, stroke his ego honestly. Ever since that day he had always wondered who was the sender. When he questioned Old Lia, who saw the messenger a couple of times, she refused to answer the youngest Master and evade the topic. So Jack made a couple of investigation of his own after… that dispute with Glen, to take his mind off of _things_ for a while.

Out of all the high nobles in Sabire, the Baskerville and the Reinworth were definitely out. Nightray, needless to say, was out. For Raymond would never spend even a single amount of bronze buying even a piece of bread for him. That dark haired Nightray would say, "Don't even think of begging, because I would not open my doors to you."

But Jack knew otherwise. Raymond would help him… just like that time he rescued a cat from the tree for Jack after much persuasion. A friend.

And the rest of the nobles he met so far during balls, he just could not think of anyone there who would do such a deed for him, or with the wealth capable to spend on such gifts on a person as lowly ranked as he.

"All I can say is… I am extremely flattered of these gifts from this person Father, be it from a man, or a woman… But I do not have a hint on the identity of that person…"

"I see…" Duke Vessalius gazed at Jack thoughtfully. "But one thing I can tell you Jack for sure, it is that your admirer _is_ a male."

Silence.

"… then my hope of a beautiful widowed noblewoman as my secret admirer has gone down the drain," Jack laughed weakly, though his father's thoughtful gaze never left him.

"Honestly, I am not surprise of this truth," Orphile smirked before looking to Rai, who nodded.

"Father, may I speak?"

Duke Vessalius nodded to his second son, who took a step forward.

"What have you found Rai?"

Rai adjusted his spectacles and placed his gloved hands behind his back, standing straight at attention.

"The messenger that had been sending the roses thus far, I have been investigating. Unfortunately, I do not know the origins of the sender as yet, but the passer bys who have frequented the road outside our mansion had seen the exterior of the carriage that was used. A sketch was made, a rather crude one by a boy who saw it."

Rai handed a piece of paper to his father, who examined the drawing.

"I will be approaching the carriage craftsmen in Sabire, especially the ones frequented by the noble families. I will inform you when I have anything."

Duke Vessalius passed the paper to Orphile, who looked at it and shook his head. The eldest handed the drawing to Jack, who examined it curiously. Jade eyes traced each stroke of the sketch, the pool of emeralds searching and an image flashed in his mind.

"..I.. saw it before…"

The family turned to Jack in surprise. A sheepish smile bloomed on the effeminate face as the man rubbed his neck at the attention he was getting.

"It is familiar… I think I saw such a carriage before during some of the balls held by our associates, especially the recent Reinworth's ball. But though, honestly, I might be wrong."

The rest of the men looked at each other while Jack brought the blue rose close to his chest. The youngest gave a soft sigh at the situation caused by his gift.

"Father... I will be careful on who I associate with from here on, if that reassures you."

Duke Vessalius was about to say something when his wife gave a sharp nudge on his side.

"Oh love, lets stop all these speculations for now, especially on a gray morning such as this. I'm sure this secret admirer of our dear rose will not bring harm to him through these gifts."

Jack looked to his mother gratefully, who gave a soft assuring smile. The duke gave a sigh and stood up, taking his beloved's gloved hands. His mother gracefully rise from her place, her peach colored casual gown flowed down to the floor.

"Indeed my dear, I apologize. Come my sons, we shall start breakfast. After which, Orphile, you shall accompany me in a visit to the Garisa Household to discuss a business venture. And Rai, please look through the accounts so far and report back to me of anything by nightfall."

After seeing the nods on his two sons' heads and a glance to his youngest, he guided his wife out of the room, leaving the three men alone.

"But seriously Rai, A kid's drawing?" Orphile exclaimed, taking the piece of paper from Jack's hand and waved it in front of Rai.

"There are no other people who can draw them out by seeing it once. That boy happened to see the carriage a couple of times during the past few days, a reliable source I assure you, dear brother." Pushing up his glasses, the brown haired man snatched back the paper and carefully folded it before putting it in his coat pocket.

"Reliable source huh?" Orphile snickered as he smacked Rai on the back. "Make a copy at the Sabier Press and pass it to me. I will ask the circle of any information. You know how gossipy the women are."

"…understand."

The golden haired man stood between the conversations and was amused.

"I don't understand all of this, Rai, Orphile. Is it _that_ important to find the identity of my secret admirer with such fervor?" Jack asked with amusement.

The two older men looked at the emerald eyed man but said nothing.

"Rai, Orphile?"

"Ahhhh~" Orphile exclaimed loudly, before stretching his arms in the air and giving a pat on his youngest brother's shoulder, "It must be nice to receive roses, isn't it Rai?"

"Indeed Orphile," Rai nodded as he too gave a pat on Jack's shoulder and with Orphile, left the room, leaving the golden haired man in the room, dumbfounded.

"What's going on?"

Beyond the walls, several dark clouds gathered...

* * *

><p>A black large piano stood in the middle of the dimly lit room. Red heavy curtains covered all the windows, putting the room in complete darkness except of the small glows from the lit white candles. Dripping wax flowed down in gentle waves onto the sliver holders as a single note was played.<p>

A lone figure, sitting in front of the piano, gently placed slender fingers on the keys. Pool of violets looked to the high painted ceiling and the man closed his eyes.

A chord.

_A breath._

A bar.

_Laughter._

A Beat.

_Footsteps.._

A chorus.

_A dance…_

Glen opened his eyes, glassy and unfocused. Fingers caressed each key with such gentleness as the tempo, light and jovial, entered into the symphony of notes. Crescendo, Decrescendo. Joy… and then… sadness.

The light on his pale face flickered greatly as the body moved to the gaining pace of the music, the heavy dark robes draped around the Baskerville's shoulder shifted and sank to the floor in a soft thud. Unnoticed, the dark haired man played on, his eyes closed shut as his body flowed into the music he was creating on the spot, his soul moving under the melody.

Emerald eyes flashed past his vision as fingers left the keys, the music stopped and hanging in the air. His eyes moved down, and looked at his fingers that paused, thin lips twisted to a small frown.

_How many days had it been since Jack stopped coming to the Baskerville mansion… _

A soft tune was played on the keys slowly. _Dejection_. A breath was heard as some of the candles extinguished from the lack of wax.

"Jack…"

Violet eyes looked to the ceiling once again as Jack's raging pair of emeralds returned to his mind once more. For the past five days… the younger Vessalius did not find him.. when he said he would.

_Because of that incident…_

_..have you decided to be distanced from me… Jack?_

A shudder of breath. A memory surfaced.

"…_So, I will drop in next time?" _

_Jack smiled weakly at the secret entrance Glen opened in-between the piano room and a library. Glen reached out and let his gloved hand lightly caressed the golden hair and tanned cheeks. The warmth beneath his touch was gentle and addicting to the senses, his soul lapping them up hungrily and something shifted in the pool of violets as he gazed at Jack. _

_But upon noticing Jack flinching at his touch, the Baskerville let down his hand within a second and nodded in reply. _

"_Jack, as i said... You need no permission… My mansion is always opened to you… and __**you**__ alone."_

_A soft laugh filled his ear and somehow, the older man felt relieved. _

"_I see…"_

_The Vessalius stepped inside the entrance and the door closed slowly, the golden man never leave his eyes from the dark haired man as darkness enveloped him._

"_You better head back and finish your paperwork like a good Duke you are… till the next visit, Duke Baskerville.." Jack said, grinning. But Glen's breath stopped when he saw the saddened smile that graced on his 'friend's lips before the door closed off fully without a trace. _

_Silently, the dark haired man raised his gloved hand and let his fingertips pressed against the cold walls of the secret entrance, searching, pondering, feeling… the Vessalius's name at the tip of his tongue, but no word was said. _

_The Baskerville just stood there, violet pools gazing at where the younger man disappeared into until Fang came to search for him…_

Glen, closing his eyes, stood up from the black piano and closed the cover, before picking up his fallen cloak. With a flick of his finger, the remaining flames of the candles were blown away by a strong gust of wind.

Feathers filled the air as the huge form of Griffin stood behind his master, letting a roar of accomplishment loose, nudging his head against the hair of the Baskerville.

_Maaaassster, your heeart is waveriiiinng… _

Whispered Griffin, its large eyes staring at the back of its master.

_Those jaaaaade eeyes haaass undooone you..._

"_Return back to the abyss, Griffin_," Glen softly ordered as Griffin bowed its head and disappeared from his sight.

_Yooouu… _

_Who booorre the naaame of Glleeen Baaskervillee and hooold power of uuuuussss chaaaaaiins…_

_Neeevvveeerr foooorrggeeett… _

_neeeveeerr..._

_ foorgeeeeet…_

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p>In the tall tower in the middle of the Baskerville forest, a lone girl dressed in a pink lace gown with flowing ribbons was dancing in the middle of her large bedroom. Cold eyes of the dolls sitting in the rows of high shelves surrounding the walls of the room, looked down at their dancing mistress.<p>

Her white dainty shoes made soft light sounds on the marbled floor as she did a twirl and another. Long brown hair flowed with each movement her body made, as violet eyes closed, immersing in the melody she was humming to herself.

_Lacie_… The tune Jack's watch played when he braided her hair.

A sad, nostalgic and beautiful melody…

"Oh Cheshire," Alice said as she stopped in her track, turning to her beloved black cat that had been trailing her movement. "It's been a while since Jack last visited us… I wonder what is wrong."

Cheshire meowed and Alice laughed at his answer. The girl scooped up her cat and cradled him in her small arms.

"You are right dear Cheshire, and Jack promised that he will return again soon. Perhaps, this time he will tell us more of the wonderful tales of Sabire and teach us more tunes to play… and dancing!

Oh… I wish Jack could just stay here and not leave at sunset…"

_Jack…_

The girl let Cheshire jumped down from her arms and she walked slowly to the one window that had changed her life.

_How many months has it been… four? Five? _Alice wondered with a small smile on her pink lips as she recalled that one fateful day.

It was around late noon when she looked out from that window to see the same glimpse of the world outside her room. Unable to leave this tower that was her home since _they _were born, the man named Glen Baskerville, her keeper, refused to tell _them_ why _they _were kept here. She always believed that it was because the people outside these thick walls hated _them_ for what _they_ were, but _Alice_ believed otherwise_._

Ethereal, beautiful and dark…

That was what she thought of her keeper who rarely showed his presence to _them_, not that _they_ minded. She was always afraid of that man… though _Alice_ never minded his presence in the room. The same violet eyes like hers, was always cold, emotionless, yet with specks of beautiful golden lights in them.

And when those pair of eyes looked to her or her sister, they would harden and yet… there was a sense of loneliness within it that she felt.

An enigma he was, this silent keeper of hers.

Other than him, she did not see any more beings like her in her entire life… only her _friends_ and Cheshire as her company and _Alice _within these walls, a life of normality that would go on till _Alice_ passed on from this world.

Until that one day. A shout. A groan. Curiosity.

She looked down and there, her violet eyes rested upon the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life, like the princess and prince she saw in illustrations of her fairy tale books. A golden man, whose hair was covered with leaves, bright emerald eyes that seemed to filled with such vibrancy and… life.

As emerald met violet, her breath was taken away…

From then onwards, hers.. no, both of _their _lives had changed.

Alice laughed as she recalled the time when Jack, together with Glen, first met her inside this very room.

"_So this is the charming adorable young lady that you have been telling me about," The golden man grinned happily as Alice looked to Glen in surprise at the entrance. But the dark haired man ignored her gaze, fixing his cold violet pools at the bubbly shorter man who was approaching her from the curtained entrance. _

_Finally seeing the golden haired man in the light right before her, the girl's breath was taken away by his beauty._

"_Good day Alice! Let me introduce myself. I am Jack Vessalius, Glen's best friend," Jack greeted with a beautiful gentle smile and bowed, causing the young girl to blush prettily. She curtsied awkwardly, her first for a long, long time though her mind raced at the information she had received. _

_Best friend? Glen's? _

"_M..Mister Vessalius…Welcome to my room," the younger girl greeted back shyly as Cheshire stood in front of her, hissing at the 'intruder'. Jack laughed, a beautiful low alto sound, and kneeled on one knee so that their eyes are at the same level. _

"_Call me Jack, dear Alice. Mister Vessalius makes me sound so old. I am pleased to meet you." _

_Alice's face reddened further and Jack grinned at the adorable scene in front of him, looking down to Cheshire who was all tensed. The man reached out to her cat, but Cheshire bare his teeth and was ready to attack him._

_Alice noticed and chastised him. _

"_Cheshire, don't! It's alright. Jack is a guest."_

_Upon seeing Cheshire loosing his stance at her words and moving closer to her, the Vessalius was in awe. "A knight in shining armour is he not? Cheshire… it's a beautiful name. Such a wonderful bond you have with your pet."_

_Alice smiled brightly at the praise and her heart leaped. "Cheshire is my dearest companion, he has always been watching over me since I had him. Without him, I will truly be by myself in this room."_

_At that, emerald eyes softened and the Vessalius turned to the Baskerville who stood in the darkness watching the scene before him. _

"_Glen, stop standing over there and come here. Your skin will grow paler further if you don't stand in the light once in a while," Jack said, motioning with a gloved hand for the taller man to come to them. But Glen just stood there silently, and Jack frowned visibly. _

"_Glen-"_

"_Jack it's alright," Alice said smiling, hugging Cheshire tighter at the younger man's action. She knew that Glen did not like her. She and her sister both accepted the fact without question. But the Vessalius frowned further at her answer. _

"_Nonsense! You should have heard how much Glen talked to me about you, about the clothes you like and the books you enjoyed. He is just shy in being this close to a charming lady like you," Jack rebutted with a wide grin on his face, but Alice's violet-red eyes looked at him in disbelief and surprise. _

_Glen? Talked about her? Shy? Her mind worked furiously at that few words revealed. _

_Jack laughed once again and went to Glen. "Come on, to think you only been watching her from afar instead of interacting with her. Not that I'm surprised. But from here on, the three of us will get to know each other better and share many things together… won't we Glen?"_

_As Jack continued on of what the three of them could do together, he reached out to grab the Baskerville's gloved hand and pulled the stoic man out from the darkness and to her. Seeing her keeper not saying a word of protest of the man's action made her be confused further of her keeper. _

_The dark haired man, tall and towering, stood before her and Alice shivered at the cold violet eyes that finally looked at her. Jack gave a sharp jab at the side with his elbow, causing the two to look at the younger man. One in surprise and the other, emotionless._

"_Oh stop with that look Glen. You have frightened dear Alice with that face of yours," Jack reprimanded, pointing a finger at Glen's face and Alice gasped, fearing for the younger man's life. But Jack looked undaunted. _

"_Don't you know how many people are _**_intimidated_**_ by your 'oh I am almighty anti social duke Baskerville' look? If not for that, you would have many friends around you by now! Even your mansion is so __**gloomy **__because of your gloominess. I wonder how Fang and the rest handle with such dullness!"_

_All she could hear was silence as Jack and Glen stared at each other, emerald against violet. Alice's heart twisted in fear at the thought of this… fight happening between her keeper and his guest because of her. But she could not do anything to resolve this. But what happened next changed her entire world. _

_Glen sighed. _

_Glen, her keeper, SIGHED! A deep one at that!_

"_Jack, if a 'friend' is as what you have shown me these past ten months… __**one**__ is more than enough for me." _

_Alice looked at Glen with her small mouth opened, surprised at the dark haired man's reply but closed it back when cold violet eyes turned to her from the corner of his eyes. _

"_Eh?" Jack looked to his friend stunned of what he just heard._

"_And Fang and the rest of the Baskerville members had not complained about it either, so you need not wonder for them."_

"_You… No… pfft!" Jack laughed heartily, clear and melodious laughter filling the entire place, and the whole room seemed to brighten up in her eyes. _

_Alice had never felt so warm hearing such a sound in this room. How could one person change the atmosphere of __**this**__ place to one of happiness and warmth with his presence? _

"_Hahaha… I do not know if I should be flattered or be insulted from your words Glen," Jack said, his reddened face held a breathtaking smile, solely for Glen. Alice saw her keeper's ice violet pool melted gently at the sight of that smile and her heart thumped. _

"_And besides Fang and the rest can never complain to you, their master! Lotti especially. I'm sure if you just gave a small smile to them, they will faint from the beauty!"_

"_They will not faint, Jack.. Stop fooling around in front of Alice when you said you wanted to meet her," The taller man sighed once again and the smile on the younger man's face gentled and his cheeks radiant from the conversation._

_A friend… was this how a friend should be between people? Alice wondered at the scene before her._

_She read all the books that were kept in her room and she came across the word 'friend' a couple of times. Men and women could become 'friends' with each other. Even animals too. That was why, Cheshire was considered a friend… no, best friend to Alice. But to be a friend with another flesh and blood… like Glen and Jack… _

_Could she ever experience this bond those two had shared? _

_Jack turned to her and the young girl stopped her thoughts, blushing at the bright smile the emerald eyed man was directing to her._

"_See! Glen is not all that scary, isn't he?" Jack winked and Alice smiled openly for the first time and she nodded. _

"_Then Mister Jack-" _

"_Jack, Alice." _

_Alice's pale face turned pink once again. "Jack, erm… can… can you be my friend too?"_

_Jack looked at her in surprise whereas Glen's violet eyes widened at the girl's request. _

"_Of course Alice! Why, when we introduced each other, it is the start of our friendship," Jack grinned and reached out a gloved hand to hold the girl's smaller hand._

"_And with Glen, the three of us will make many memories together."_

_Together.._

With those words, her world changed and built itself around this single man, making many memories like he said he would. Her lone keeper, under the persistence of the younger man, too joined in some of the activities they did, and she began to see Glen in a different light. Her world had never become so wonderful… each day had new excitements, new teachings by Jack and a chance to know this golden man better… Her heart grew warmer with each visit and she never desired more than to see Jack once again through the entrance, his beautiful smile beaming solely for her.

_Jack…_

_Jack…_

Alice looked to the same bush that Jack fell into that day and giggled at the memory. Glen, her keeper, though cold and silent, gave her Jack to be with her. That, in it made her understood that the man did not dislike her as much as she thought.

But… she hated the Baskerville.

For keeping her here, instead of allowing her to go outside with Jack, and also knowing more of Jack than she could ever knew. Yes… she _hated_ him, for making her to be the Intention and not a human girl like her sister… She only wanted to be a normal girl to spend all her time with Jack and see the world that Jack seen and promised to bring her… instead of having to return to the Abyss...

That cold and lonely place… filled with much reds and blacks..

She paused in her thoughts and turned to the clock, realising it was closer to dinner. Her heart sank.

_That man is not coming today my dearest sister._

"Why don't you call Jack by his name, _Alice_?" Alice replied out loud as she walked to a bookshelf and took the thick book of fairy tales out.

_I will only say it when he visits. After all, we are __**one of the same body**__. Since you had called him Jack, I have to say his name too right? _

Alice frowned visibly. "But you liked him too don't you? I know you are."

… _He still doesn't know of __**me**__ when he visits, I shall not be 'friends' with him until he comes to know of my existence. Besides he is like an idiot, preferring to climb trees and jump into puddles… He even knows things that only females will do. Like sewing and gossiping. His idiocy could be transmittable. _

"Jack is not an idiot, he is very skilled in many things unlike men in the books or _those fools_ who fell into the Abyss… Jack is _different_," Alice countered and she went to her chair, pouring herself a cup of water and another to Elma, her countess doll who was sitting silently opposite her.

"Enjoy Elma," Alice smiled but when she looked to the blue rose that was resting in the table vase, her lips twisted down.

_Ahh.. That rose, you still kept it. That man did say he received it from someone right?_

"… a secret admirer," The girl reminded as she reached out for the rose and brought it out of the vase. The blue velvet petals still looked a seductive blue, and remained fresh from the water she gave to it in the vase.

…

"Jack said he had a lot of them, and gave me one. He was supposed to teach me how to press the rose into a bookmark the next time he visits... but till now…"

_Heh, a lot of them huh. _

_*laugh* _

_That is one avid pursuer to sent that man roses each day. That man is rather popular, not that I am surprised dear sister. I'm sure you understand the attractiveness of that man's effeminate beauty… _

_Men **and** women beyond this room are pulled to him like bees to the scent of a flower... wanting him to be in their beds, to touch him… to feel him…_

"Quiet…"

_Even our dear Glen is attracted to him, now, don't deny that too. From all the books you have read in this room, I'm sure you understood the meaning behind those violet eyes each time we see our keeper gazed towards that man… I'm sure __**he **__befriended __**us **__because Glen told him to-_

**"**QUIET!"

Cheshire jumped at her scream and came closer to her, meowing.

Alice breathed unsteadily and her violet eyes turned eerily cold. Her head was tilted downwards like a puppet and her body became motionless for a moment before a giggle was heard. Taking the top of the rose by her hand, she crushed the petals and let go, seeing the crushed petals dropped down to the marble floor, staining it with patches of blue.

A smirk formed on her lips as she stood up and went to open the wardrobe at one end of the huge room in large steps. Cheshire became tensed and started hissing loudly, his fangs baring.

The girl turned to the cat and grinned wickedly, "Oh don't worry dear Cheshire, _your_ _dearest_ Alice merely retreated to where she _belonged,_ in her denial and growing jealousy of people who are attracted to that man. She should realise that man can never belong to her even if she begins to understand her _love_ for him. Love… that brat is becoming _in love_ with that idiot!"

With that, Alice laughed loudly and began to undress the pink gown and wore a dark maroon dress with black shoes. Standing in front of the tall mirror beside the wardrobe, she adjusted her gown and her fringe and groaned in relief.

"Now, I feel **more** comfortable. Each time I return, I still have to act like _her_ whenever that man visits. Now… what I should do at the meantime…" Alice thought aloud as she went to a drawer and opened it, taking out a tin of chocolates.

"Perhaps I should ask that man to bring more meat from Sabire when he visits the next time, especially the one at this store he brought once under my order. That man will make a wonderful manservant to bully, doesn't he, Cheshire?" Alice asked, not looking at the silent cat for a response as she popped open the lid and started eating the chocolate.

The girl leaned against the nearest wall and looked to the one entrance in her room, slowly savouring the chocolate in her mouth.

The day that man passed through that door and realized of her existence, what would his reaction be?

Shocked? Surprise?

Or both?

Her body shivered in a tantalizing way. With each visit, her anticipation of him finally understanding the truth behind 'Alice' grew and made her days in this cage far more enjoyable than ever. Alice laughed darkly. Raising her left hand to her vision, she smirked.

"My body is the thread that connects with that brat who is in the deepness. One but yet two. We are _'Alice'_… made from one soul who borne us… Each time she surfaced, I will be pushed back into my subconscious, but yet I see everything she sees until that brat was unable to remain in my body any further. Until the time she was able to again…"

Her other sister…she was always pure in her emotions. Mad… or crazy was another word she described that brat, and two faced, especially around that man, Jack Vessalius. Not that she herself cared.

Whatever those people, the Baskerville or Glen wanted to do with that brat, as long it did not involved her, she would not bother.

Violet eyes narrowed. Oh… she knew of the sacrifices the Baskerville and the royal family had been giving to the Abyss, or the illegal contractors who tried to fulfil their chains' contract by sacrificing. That brat told her _everything_, including her love of raining red, its beauty in her own abode in the deepness.

Oh, if only that Man could see the true face of that brat...

Would he be disgusted with her? Would that brat cry and kill him? But… she would have lost a very good manservant now would she? He was by far the only being she was granted contact to the outside world… by that keeper.

Glen… she had never liked him, though that brat insisted now he was otherwise after the few visits he accompanied with that man. Besides, as long as he kept on supplying the things she wanted to the tower, she had no qualms of this cage she was kept in or of his relationship with that man, whether they were best friends or even lovers.

Yes...That Vessalius could be _the latter_..

No man or woman could bring out such a warm expression out from that stoic, menacing man except for that idiot.

Violet eyes hardened at the memory that she saw through her sister's eyes, of cold violet eyes looking at golden whenever the younger man was looking towards her...

_A special existence to Glen... _

_And now… to that brat._

Alice popped another chocolate in her mouth and she looked to the clock. Six o clock. Good, at least this confirmed that Man would not be coming once again and she needed not do those disgusting acting of that brat.

She was about to move to her bed to relax and perhaps read a couple of books till she fell asleep when she felt a cold chill running down her spine. She turned quickly to the entrance and there stood her keeper, Glen Baskerville.

Young violet eyes widened at the sight of the dark haired man.

"… Good evening, Glen."

"…"

Alice remained tensed, as Glen walked in heavy steps to her tea table, and saw the blue petals on the floor. Cheshire looked up from his basket and remained at attention, watching the Master picked up a petal and studying it.

"Was… Jack here today, Alice?" her keeper questioned, his eyes never leaving the petal and she raised an eyebrow.

Alice shook her head slowly and his violet eyes narrowed.

"This blue rose was given by Jack."

"Yes... four days ago," was her only reply. Glen did not say anything else, examining the rose petal and the rest of the fallen petals on the floor.

After a long silence, Alice's patience grew thin and she was about to open her mouth to ask for a reason for his rare appearance, but the older man just turned to the entrance, his bellowing cloak sweeping the marbled floor beneath it, walking away from her.

_Just like that? _

_He leaves? _Small fists clenched as a frown formed on her face.

_Only with Jack, that he would make a trip here, only with Jack… _

The girl's eyes widened and a giggle bloomed out of her rose petal lips, a crescendo.

The sound resonated throughout the room as Alice began to laugh loudly, clutching her stomach.

"I see! Now, I see…" Her voice exclaimed as bright pool of violets turned to her keeper who stopped in his track, his back facing towards her.

"Jack did not come to find you for the past few days," Alice smirked, "and I was thinking why you have come to visit the tower that you rarely _graced _with your presence _alone_. _No_… I knew it. It is not for _us_, never for me or that brat.

But to see if Jack has _chosen _us instead of _you _to turn his smiles to."

The young girl tilted her head back and laughed further.

"Oh Glen Baskerville, keeper of the Abyss, I have never seen you fret over another being like this. Is it because _that_ man had you wrapped around his little finger with that golden beauty of his? Or is it that delightful sun kissed skin that you had touched for so long, began to soften your heart of stone -"

"Jack.. is a 'friend'."

Intense violets locked to hers and her body froze immediately, like a mouse caught in a snake's gaze.

"Jack is a best '_friend_' of mine, Alice… It will do you good.. if you stop this before you say something that you cannot take back. Even if your existence is _special_ to us… to me… I will not hesitate to punish the two of _you_.."

Alice glared, but the fire burning in those violets was doused by the deathly coldness in his eyes.

"Do you understand, _Alice_?"

Alice's body shook as she unconsciously took a step back and bit her bottom lips hard. After a moment of silence, the girl nodded her head slowly and looked to the floor with resentment. Without a second glance, Glen turned and walked towards the entrance.

Alice clenched her hands.

_Heh… Best friend huh… _

Heated violets burned the back of the man and she smirked.

"IF that man _is_ your _BEST _friend," Alice voiced out, "Then why Glen, did he _not_ tell you of the blue roses… but _to_ that brat? Or this _secret admirer_ of his who had sent him such _beautiful_ and _rare roses_, my dear keeper?"

Her smirk widened at seeing the stoic man paused abruptly in his last step out of her room, the room becoming abruptly colder. But she did not let that stopped her. No... how could she missed out on this one chance to make that accursed stone mask of that bastard keeper break before her eyes. She had the right to, for being locked here like a bird in a cage by this man. But, to think that idiot was the weakness of this cold-hearted being! How delightful was this truth revealed to her.

"A secret!" the girl sang mockingly, violet eyes shining as she continued on, "A secret! A secret! Vessalius has a secret that he did not tell Glen… And perhaps he has more secrets that he has never told to his dear beloved _friend._ What will you do? Oh… what will you do, Keeper of the Abyss? Hahaha…"

Glen did not say anything and left the room, leaving the singing and laughing girl behind. As the laughter grew fainter, darkened violet eyes burned brightly in the darkness, a strange bubbling emotion was brewing rapidly within him. Only a name resonated in his mind..

_Jack. _

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the dark alleys at the outskirts of Sabire, a woman's scream was heard. On the cold muddy ground, a pool of dark crimson grew beneath the motionless pale body, mustard colored hair fanning beneath it. Droplets of rain began to fall.<p>

_More… _

_More…_

A breath.

_Where can I find more…_

A giggle.

_Gold… and emerald… _

_More…_

_Kill...  
><em>


	4. Author's Note

_I don't need friends or status anymore..._

_I only need_

_to have you by my side..._

_Retrace 65: Collapse  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

this is not a chapter but an author note as said in the title, and I have made some thoughts after reading Retrace 65: Collapse.

Never before, have I ever read a comic or manga that has made me literally go "WTF OMG?" x 1000000000000000000000000 before.

Oz, Gil and Alice, dear PH fans. Our world has truly collapse.

*standing ovation* JUN! You sinister mangaka you! You have chosen the perfect title for this chapter that fits perfectly for us readers and your characters.

Officially, Pandora Hearts has entered into my top three rankings in my favorite comic listing. And still, Jack definitely remains my favorite guy in PH aside from Oz, though I can't wait to see how the story develops in the next few chapters with the *true* beginning of all end. Jack being all **** with his golden hair flying and green eyes bright and crazed made me swoon in all honesty XD

For Light and Dark, I will still continue on despite the truth revealed in Retrace 65, _(though honestly, the big truth made me want to stop the story... oh Jack...)_ so to all who alert this story, thank you and the next chapter will be coming out early October i hope. :)

Until then, to all Jack fans, let us all hug and cry/smile for the true JACK that Jun has presented to us!

Tears and hugs,

applepie


	5. The Calm Before the Storm 3

**Synopsis: **Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville, a third rate noble and an illusive powerful Duke, are friends, or at least that is what Jack believed. But when a foreign nobleman took an interest in Jack, a dark emotion swelled in Glen and a tragic play took place. ..

_**A/N**: Okay, from where Retrace 65 onwards it is heading, Light and Dark is totally an AU fanfiction. Gilbert and Vincent remained as servants of Jack and the Vessalius family and the truth behind Lacie I will twist it to my liking before the Sabire tragedy occurred. But still, I might changed some points in the previous chapters here and there to fit the story better. But still, thanks to all who enjoyed this story and reviewed it and for Retrace 69, I only have one thing to say. _

_Glen/Revis, you are so troll, to think you imp******* your servant's sister for your experiment. But that is why we love you. Lol. Well, that is the universe of Pandora hearts. Tragedy with bittersweet and short-lived peace and happiness. Oh please let the end be a happy one for all somehow. T_T  
><em>

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Pandora Hearts_ because if I did I will have known everything and cry in happiness and sadness. T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Light and Dark<strong>

A Pandora Hearts fan-fiction

* * *

><p>Chapter4 - The calm before the storm (3)<p>

"Have you heard?"

"A woman was killed last night, you know, that young blond haired one.."

"How terrible…"

"... Two weeks ago, there is another boy who went missing am I wrong?"

"He is also blond right?"

"… what is happening in Sabire?"

At a dark corner of an alley in the town square, a shadow disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Walking through the dim corridors of the Baskerville mansion in a brand new morning, Charlotte Baskerville was feeling troubled.<p>

It was strange for her to feel this way, especially when that** Accursed** Jack Vessalius had not been coming to the mansion to pester her beloved Master and her to the heavens for the past five days.

She should be rejoicing!

And yet... why did she miss that idiot's presence?

"Grr…. That idiotic, NARCISSISTIC Vessalius… I HOPE HE DOES NOT RETURN!" she seethed between her teeth as she lifted up the hems of her dress, walking faster to the library. At the turn to the left, she was about to walk forward when she came to a halt, her heart skipped a beat at the vision she was seeing in front of her.

_Ma.. Master Glen?_

Her beloved master was facing the wall silently, violet pools staring at something on the wall, searching. His bellowing signature cloak was wrapped around him as always, as though the mansion had always been cold.

_What was he looking for_, the pink haired Baskerville thought as she took a step back, her heart thumping quickly at the fact her Master was standing right in front of her.

"Charlotte."

"Eeep!" She covered her mouth, and blushed furiously at the sound she made in her surprise, "Ma… Master Glen. Good… Good Morning."

Her Master turned his head slightly to look at her and inside her mind, she was dancing in happiness. And there was NO Jack to interrupt this moment!

Her Master looked at the wall once more before facing her, emotionless violets looking at her and she froze under the emptiness she felt in his gaze.

"Did Jack Vessalius… come to find you or the other members lately?" The baritone voice resonated through the corridor softly and his strange question startled her.

"Jack Vessalius, Master?" She repeated that accursed man's name again, her eyes widening before standing straighter. "No Master Glen… We did not see him…" Besides, if Jack Vessalius ever do come to her, she will most likely pulled that accursed long braid to make him silent before he could even pull a rose in front of her face once again. Like an irritable fool as he was…

_But… for Master Glen to ask of Jack, did something happened between the two of them?_

Glen Baskerville closed his eyes before opening the cold violet eyes she always seen him with. "I see. Then be on your way Charlotte, the next task will be announced to the members soon." Without hearing her answer and a great turn of the cloak, her master walked away, leaving her staring her master's unapproachable back walking further from her.

"Master Glen…"

Charlotte pulled her laced hands in fists as her mind flashed warm emerald pools and gold.

_Jack Vessalius… for you to make Master Glen this worried of your absence…_

_You idiot ORANGE! When you finally come back and visit again, I will definitely-_

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!"<p>

Jack Vessalius sniffed as he shivered from a strange chill that ran down his spine. The weirdest thing was, it was a rather warm day at this moment. Jack rubbed his slightly red nose with his right hand before noticing two pairs of eyes boring behind him.

"Master, are you getting sick?" Gilbert asked, the worry in his tone made Jack smiled gently.

"It is nothing Gilbert, seems like someone must have been talking about me, a beautiful lady I believed… or perhaps the sender of the blue roses," the golden haired man winked as he looked to the younger of the two servants who was holding a bag of oranges that Jack bought at the fruit stall in the Sabier Market, where there were a huge variety of fruits and vegetables. Especially the more authentic kinds like strawberries and watermelons.

In his own bag that he carried, were parts of pocket watches that he discovered he had ran out in his workroom while doing his requests. Jack smiled at the thought of the old shopkeeper who always gave him discounts for the bulks of parts that he bought from his shop. Mainly, the old shopkeeper laughed amusedly, was of his beauty and smile that Jack had graced in his shop, which the Vessalius accepted graciously and with a blush each time he heard the same compliment in each visit.

He knew of the power of his looks, his family knew it too. That was why Old Lia always made the youngest Vessalius accompany her to buy groceries, where the stall keepers in the Market always gave lower prices for the items she picked after Jack's charming conversation with them. Old and young, men and women, no one could resist the Vessalius's charms.

All, except Glen Baskerville and the Baskerville family… well, mainly Charlotte. At the thought of the pink haired feisty lady, Jack laughed softly, much to the confusion of the two young servants. But when violet pools flashed in his mind, he paused in his stride.

_It has been five days now since my last visit... it is obvious that I'm avoiding him..._

… _What am I hesitating for? _

_Is it because… I have begun to fear Glen? _

_Or is it because… I'm unsure of how to face him after such a long absence?_

"Master?"

Jack sighed softly before giving a reassuring smile to the two brothers.

_I… can't keep running away from Glen… can I.._

"Vincent, Gilbert… what do you say… that we visit the Baskerville Mansion tomorrow?"

To the Vessalius's utmost surprise, his servants' faces lit up at the question .

"Yes Master!"

A lilting laughter filled the air as Jack shook his head at their answer. "To think you both like the Baskerville Mansion that much? I am quite surprise to know that." Gilbert's cheeks reddened and looked to the bag of apples he was holding.

"That is because Master… looks really sad ever since you returned from the Mansion… and you always locked yourself in the working room… So we are glad…" The black haired child hesitantly said his feelings, and his cheeks bloomed into a bright red at the sight of his master's widened jade eyes. Jack covered his gaping mouth before turning away from the boys. He continued to walk to the sweet shop he had frequented, his mind in hyperdrive with questions.

_Am I that readable? Did I look that depressed for Gilbert and little Vincent to be this worried for me? Then… those concerned looks from Rai and Orphile for the past few days… they knew?_

_Ahhh…. I knew there had to be a problem when Old Lia suddenly started cooking my favorite sweet orange pancakes that none in my family would normally eat for breakfast lately…_

"Master! Wait for us!," Gilbert chased after his master in large steps as much as his small feet could carry him to shorten the distance his master had created, Vincent too followed with worried eyes. Jack snapped out from his mind and stopped, letting his two servants catch up to him.

"… I'm sorry Gilbert, Vincent… for my behavior for these past few days… I have been a bad master, haven't I?" Jack tried to smile but his face looks rather forced and weird. Gilbert and Vincent immediately shook their heads rapidly and their hands grabbed Jack's cloak.

"Master! You're not!" Vincent cried, his mismatched eyes filled with fire at what his master had said, "You saved us from the streets and gave us food, shelter and warmth, you have always been taking care of us and always so kind to us!"

"Even when we did not do our servant duties properly, you always forgave us… we _are_ the bad servants Master! Seeing Master so sad and yet unable to make the sadness go away... we have failed in our duties…" Gilbert continued; his golden eyes teary. Jack, upon seeing the tears forming and raining down, became startled.

"Gilbert, Vincent, you are both not at fault… I guess, we both have been pretty bad master and servants, haven't we," Jack smiled sadly as he bent down to place the bag on the stone tiled floor, before wrapping his arms around the boys tightly. The two servants sank into his embrace and their tears soaked into the cloak.

"Master.. we're sor-"

A gloved finger silenced Gilbert's lips. "Let's stop apologizing to each other, we have said enough sorry… Tomorrow, we will go to the Baskerville Mansion and visit Glen. I will introduce the two of you to him. Together. " Jack smiled warmly, patting the boys' head affectionately. Upon receiving toothy teary smiles from his servants, the young Vessalius almost wanted to cry. For himself… for being such a coward and causing worry to the people who are around him… and what about Glen?

Seeing that he had not been visiting the Mansion like always and that strange farewell, Jack was afraid that Glen would…

Jack paused at this thought, what would Glen do? He would not get angry or lonely because of his absence right? Angry? Glen? Lonely?

Jack smiles at that thought. In all of his two years of knowing Glen, he always find Glen either busy or sleeping somewhere in the forest or in the library, with birds flocking to him as though bees to a flower. Though he could read most of Glen's expressions, which has never failed to surprise the duke, he had never seen an expression of loneliness on his face before.

Anguish… Despair… Anger…

Jack had seen them, but loneliness… he himself had yet to experience… but Glen? As a duke, did he ever felt lonely? Especially with such a wonderful… family and loved by Charlotte and the rest of the Baskerville members… Each time he visited the mansion he rarely saw the duke hang around or even talked to the Baskerville members… Why would Glen isolate himself?

Jade eyes softened as a name resonated in his mind_. Lacie…_

Perhaps, only in _her_ presence… he would truly be himself… without the mask of society and the mask of Glen Baskerville…

"Master? I… we are in public…" Gilbert wheezed, as the child blushed greatly from the attention of the passersby who were glancing, a hint of a smile was on their faces. Jack laughed and let go of the boys, ignoring the stares and glances and straightening his attire. Taking the small hands of his servants gently, the trio walked hand in hand to the sweet shop with renewed vigor.

Unbeknownst to Jack, behind the shadows, a cloaked being was observing him.

Every laugh, every bright sparkle seen in the emerald eyes, every shine of the golden hair… and a deep desire grew within the being...

* * *

><p>"Ah! Lord Vessalius! You have graced us with your presence!" A hearty voice greeted the trio as they entered the busy shop. The young Vessalius perked at the voice and gave a charming smile.<p>

"Good morning Old Poe," Jack greeted back, Gilbert and Vincent did a short bow to the jolly looking man. The other customers who saw Jack, especially the ladies giggled at the sight of the young Vessalius. Jack spent no time greeting the ladies, giving a kiss on their hands equally and chatting of their day.

"Lord Jack," A brunette peasant lady young of age, smiled prettily as Jack turned his attention to her, "have you heard of the strange deaths occurring in the outskirts of Sabire?"

"I heard of them, thus far six victims found..." Another replied excitedly.

"Dreadful isn't it, such tragedy…" The ladies' hushed voices spread in the shop.

"Oh? Do tell my lady," Jack's curiosity grew, for he had not stepped outside the mansion and in contact with any 'news' for the past few days. The young lady lowered her voice as the rest of the ladies huddled closer together with Jack, "Well, for the past few weeks, there are deaths and disappearances, particularly of blonde haired peasants and prostitutes… I heard from the guards of the police, that the victims all have their insides devoured clean-"

"Alright, alright. Enough of such dreadful news in my shop on such a beautiful day my dear customers," The brown haired bearded Poe interrupted, his hands held a tray of freshly made sweets of raspberries and brown sugar. Jack laughed at the wink the man had given to him and understood what he had to do.

"I agreed with the sweet maker, my ladies. Though I wish I can hear more of such news." With a flick of his hand, Jack brought out a couple of blue roses as though from thin air. The ladies gasped and giggled as Jack handed out a stalk to each of them before leaving them a beautiful smile. "Let us end this and not let anymore of such dreadful news stop us from enjoying this wonderful morning. I bid you ladies good day."

After the ladies left with a rather charmed look on their faces, Poe looked to the young Vessalius and shook his head in defeat. "Lord Vessalius, only you could make my customers leave my shop with satisfaction other than my sweets."

"Why thank you my dear sir," Jack grinned as he glanced to his servants, who looked rather rumpled from the touches of the ladies who found them adorable, "It is my life's duty to ensure every lady has a smile on their face. But only your sweets can put a smile on my face all day."

"Lord Vessalius, you truly are a great charmer, be it to men or women," Poe chuckled, "But sadly that does not mean you will get a discount of my sweets. So may I know what you and your young servants wish to buy from my humble shop?"

The young Vessalius began his list with Poe, occasionally talking of the sales of his sweets and also any gossips the old man heard from the ladies. Vincent and Gilbert sat on the only couch in the shop, munching on Poe's latest creation with delight, keeping their shopping bags close to them. Mismatched and gold pairs of eyes followed their bubbly master's every movement as Poe weighted and put the requested sweets in beautifully crafted paper boxes.

Jack popped another of Poe's new creation into his mouth, savoring the orange and cinnamon blooming on his tongue with a thoughtful look. _I wonder if Glen will enjoy this… as an apology of my absence…_

"Poe, can I have a hundred grams of these new sweets?" Jack asked after much thought and the said man looked up, a raised eyebrow was on his face. "I understand Lord Vessalius, but these are a lot of sweets for one to buy. Pardon me but are some of the sweets meant to be gifts?"

"Yes they are. Well, half of them are meant for a family and its members. The head of the family is a friend of mine and most of them, especially the ladies of the house, enjoyed sweets." Jack answered, smiling at the thought of Lotti, Lily and Alice.

Poe smiled and proceeded to weight his new sweets, whereas Jack turned to his servants, who looked a little sleepy from the wait. After packing all the sweets, Poe placed them in a huge paper bag and handed the package to Jack.

"Thank you Old Poe. I cannot not wait for your newest sweets once again," Jack smiled gratefully as he handed a piece of sliver. Poe looked at Jack intensely before waving to the young man to come closer. Jack, with a questioning look, came closer until he was about an inch away from Old Poe.

"Well Lord Vessalius, be cautious on the streets of Sabire," Poe whispered, "Lately, all who had blonde or mustard hair have been taking precautions for fear that the next victim will be them. The killer is still out there and the police had not find any clue on the identity of the murderer. Be careful dear sir, best not to go out at night if possible. The ladies and I will be sad if anything happens to you."

"…I will keep your advice at heart my dear friend," Jack replied softly and turned to his servants who perked at the attention of their master. "Come now, Gilbert, Vincent. Let's head back home."

"Yes Master! Goodbye Mister Poe."

"Goodbye young ones! And watch over your master carefully," Poe laughed warmly, ushering and waving them off from the door. Gilbert and Vincent looked at each other before following their master behind.

Poe was about to close the door when a figure caught his attention in a dark corner opposite his shop, before disappearing into the darkness.

The man rubbed his eyes before hesitantly closing the door, leaving a lingering wary look outside.

* * *

><p>"Night is arriving soon…" Jack whispered as he took in the multitude of purples, orange and red of the sky. Sabire's night life was about to start, as the food stalls and restaurants prepared for the dinner crowds.<p>

"Master, we should hurry back," Gilbert said in a panic voice, realizing the amount of time they had spent outside.

"Lia would punish us if we are late for dinner!" Vincent continued, dreading the idea of the old lady's punishment. Jack laughed at the faces they were making, before noticing a group of children running towards them.

Jack smiled at the passing group before realizing a young girl of around ten was standing before him.

"Master?" The two servants, who stopped behind Jack, looked at the girl curiously, whereas Jack gave his usual Vessalius smile and bent down, so that their eye levels were the same.

"Yes?"

The slightly plump, brown haired girl gave a pretty smile before holding out an orange rose wrapped with a beautiful maroon silk ribbon in her hand. "This is for you Mister!"

Jade eyes widened as he took the rose gently, his heart took a skip. Another rose? This time, an orange one? Another rare grown rose with a silk ribbon?

"Thank you… may I know your name?" Jack asked and the girl blushed at the gentleness of his voice. "Rosalie…"

"Thank you Rosalie, may I know who ask you to give me this?" The young Vessalius looked at his surroundings from the corner of his eyes, looking for anyone he might have a clue who might send this rose. A person of noble status… who has the capacity to afford this… could it be the same man who sent him the blue roses?

Rosalie shook her head. Knowing he could not get any more information from the young girl, from inside his overcoat, he revealed a stalk of blue rose and gave it to the blushing girl. After seeing the girl ran back to the group of children, Jack noticed a hooded figure standing in the shadows and the next thing he knew, he instinctively stood up and ran to the figure. The figure noticed Jack coming to him and disappeared into the darkness.

"Master!"

"Master! Wait! Where are you going?"

The two servants cried out as they saw Jack sprint to an alley, leaving them behind with the bags. Gilbert looked at Vincent, golden eyes scared as Vincent's mismatched eyes took in what had just happened.

"Brother, I will chase after Master and bring him back, you wait here-" The younger boy was about to follow after his master but was held back by the older, shaking his head wildly at the idea.

"No Vincent! We should not separate from each other! I..If not, when Master Jack comes back and you are gone…" Vincent looked to Gilbert and looked back to the direction of his master. "Then what should we do brother?" Vincent asked in defeat but the older boy could not think of any solution.

_Master… Be careful…_

* * *

><p>All he could hear was his heart thumping against his chest rapidly and his attire flailing against the wind as his legs pushed harder to catch up to the hooded figure. The corridors of the alleys were narrow and winding but Jack pushed through with a strange desire, the desire to know the truth.<p>

_That person, could it be? The sender of the orange rose? Why go through all these secrecy to send me the roses? _

"WAIT!" Jack clutched the orange rose tighter in his hand as he cried out for the person, "Are you the one who sent me the orange rose? And the blue roses for these past few days? Stop!"

The hooded figure did not stop, but seemed to gain more speed. Jack clenched his teeth and too sped up, following towards another dim corridor lit by only the sun's light. After passing through that corridor, Jack found himself coming out of the alley and into an open atrium, where there was a small festival held at the center.

"A festival?" Jack exclaimed in surprise as he tried to catch his breath from the run, jade eyes looking around frantically for any sight of the hooded figure within the mask wearing crowd.

_Where is he? Where is he?_

The sounds of music floated in the air as Jack passed by every masked individual, his blond braids occasionally smacking against another stranger. But all he could see in his vision were multitude of colors and masks that spun around him. Jack slapped his face, trying to concentrate amidst all of this commotion around him and looked around once again.

_There!_

A glimpse of a cloak at the west alley and Jack sprint to the direction.

"Stop! Please!"

But all he could see was the pure blackness of the dark alley in front of him. Jack stood before the entrance, hesitant.

_An illusion? Was I imagining it? _The young Vessalius wondered as he looked on into the never ending darkness. The darkness that reminded him of the Abyss his mother used to tell him about when he was a child…

_Jack… be careful not to let yourself be caught and drag into the Abyss… if you do any wrong deeds, the guardians of the abyss will take you away…_

But Glen said otherwise. In fact it was a 'beautiful world bathed in golden light'… from his eyes.

Jack shook his head, trying to return back to his objective and went away from the alley. Walking towards the dancing area and feeling slightly weary, Jack felt for the first time being helpless, before realizing what he had done before that.

_What the hell are you doing Jack Vessalius? You actually left Vincent and Gilbert by themselves? Oh dear… what kind of a master am I! Glen will have shake his head if he heard of this...  
><em>

Jack brought up the orange rose up to his vision and looked up to the darkening sky, letting out a painful sigh. _I better head back… Vincent and Gilbert must be worried sick of me… And tomorrow… I will visit Glen and Alice again… _

_No more running away…_

Uncaring of the masked dancers around him, Jack just stood and relaxed, letting the wind blew on his saddened face. From amidst the crowd, a hand reached out to him slowly, inching closer and closer with his fingertips...

_Just a bit more.._

_Yes..._

_Just a bit more and-_

"JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Jack snapped out from his thoughts and turned to the direction of the voice. A shout was heard as a scrawny looking man was being pinned down flat to the ground by Raymond Nightray, much to the surprise of the dancers and Jack himself.

"Raymond? What are you doing here?"

The Nightray duke glared at the oblivious noble before forcing the stranger up. "What do you want from this man, SPEAK UP or I will MAKE YOU speak up!" He growled and Jack began to panic.

"Wait Raymond, what is going on?"

The scrawny man broke down under the fiery glare of the duke and confessed, "I… I'm JUST A LOWLY THIEF! I just want to steal the pouch of this man that was all! Please don't kill me…"

Raymond stared at the thief intensely before letting out a breath. Turning to the stunned crowd, the duke handed the man to a duo of burly looking peasants. "Take him to the police and _make sure_ he gets his due reward for his confession," Raymond ordered and the duo gladly did so, dragging the wailing thief away. The crowd cheered at the arrest of the thief and the festival resumed with more to celebrate of. Raymond, ensuring that no attention was on them, took Jack's hand and pulled him back to the route the Vessalius ran from.

"Raymond… I-"

"You are LUCKY that it was only a thief Vessalius! What are you doing, running away from your servants like that?" The Nightray growled as Jack gave a sheepish grin, letting the Nightray pull him.

"… I thought I could find my answers here…" Jack answered, holding the orange rose up to his chest and Raymond raised a questionable eyebrow. The duke glanced at the orange rose but said nothing. Jack smiled wearily.

"Raymond, thank you."

Feeling a slight heat rising to his cheeks, the Nightray slapped Jack's hand away. At this action, Jack chuckled and followed Nightray behind.

"But Raymond, why are you here in the market though? I thought for a duke like you, usually you will send your butler to settle business in the market?"

"I was under orders to observe someone. And I found you there about to be a victim of a worthless thief."

"Oh? Who?" Jack asked curiously but his curiosity was forgotten at the sight of his two young servants running to him, tears flowing down their faces.

"MASTER!"

"Gilbert! Vincent! I'm so sorry for leaving you two like that!" Jack cried as he ran to his servants and brought them into a hug. "I truly have been a bad master!"

"Master… I…I'm so glad you are alright!" Gilbert sniffed and Jack smiled, rubbing the boys' hair before turning to Raymond, who looked decidedly annoyed at the scene of affection.

"Once again, Raymond, thank you for everything."

"If you want to thank me Vessalius, learn to be observant and stopped being an idiot," the duke turned his head away, noticing his guards coming towards them. The three Nightray guards bowed to their master, Jack's belongings in their hands.

Jack took back his bags and gave a brilliant smile to the guards, who all turned away with a reddened face. "Thank you men too, for watching over my servants."

"You're welcome Lord Vessalius," the leader of the guards bowed respectfully to the younger man before Raymond waved them off with an irritated look, telling them to go elsewhere for a while. Jack passed some of the bags to Vincent and Gilbert, who accepted them readily before turning to the duke who gave a sigh once more.

_Why is it every time I am with this Vessalius that I will sigh so much… To think Baskerville-sama is truly friends with this idiotic smiling man… _Raymond glowered in his mind before finding Jack staring at him bemusedly.

"We will be on our way now Raymond, I apologize for what happen just now. Send my regards to your lovely sisters and Edmund," Jack gave a slight bow and a wave before walking away from the duke with his servants. The orange rose was tucked safely in the Vessalius's arm and the secret of the sender remained unsolved.

Raymond was about to go to his guards before noticing an orange petal on the ground. Picking it up and feeling the velvet surface, the duke's eyes narrowed in doubt before leaving the scene.

A pair of crimson eyes was watching from a corner before disappearing into the cloak of the shadows.

* * *

><p>In the beautifully furnished guest bedroom of the royal palace in Sabire, Franca Ruja lay on the plush bed the King had provided for him for the past few weeks. Every single accommodation, entertainment and food was provided for to the highest quality, of course considering the services he had been giving to the royal family in their… partnership.<p>

Any woman or man to his taste, the family would provide for him to ensure he was well taken care of.

But now, there was only one being that had exceeded his expectations.

Ruja gave a chuckle at the thought of that beautiful rose he saw once more in the Reinworth's ball, the youngest son of the Vessalius family. Such light… such beauty… the treasured 'Rose' of the Vessalius household that he had finally seen with his own eyes during his fifth and current visit to Sabire.

Putting the glass of wine on the bedside table, he brought up a stalk of blue rose that he had placed beside him, a treasure of his country, to his lips and caressed it with gentle kisses.

"Jack Vessalius…" he breathed, and his body burned. He had desired to get closer to the man... but there are always obstacles preventing him...

But it was alright for Franca Ruja. He had enough time to make his next moves.

If he had to pass through the Grim Reapers first before reaching to that rose...

A smile formed on his lips.

_Yes… _

_It would be a fight worth savoring… _


End file.
